The New Organization
by iheartcrossovers
Summary: The old version of the New Organization Re. Check it out in my profile.
1. Intro note

Yo, just here to say to my loyal fans (gets boooed) to tell them i uploaded the original versions of the chapters to the original version of the New Organization. To people that like this story and want to read the rewritten version, click on my profile and read The New Organization:Re. Its improved (in my opinion).

Also, please read my other stories and criticize them (especially Onigiri). I am still looking for ideas for nubmer Xi too. The way it will go is i get a bunch of ideas, iwrite them down, then i pick the one i like the best. If i don't think any are suitable, then i will just make someone else nubmer XI and make most of the twins subordinates. For more info go to the last chapter where my notes are.

Thats pretty much it. Thank you for reading.


	2. Number I The Superior

hey i decided to upload all teh old chapters back into the original version of the story. May it exist peacefully.

* * *

** Chapter 1  
**

He was alive. He did not know how but he had lived through that final attack. Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII had lived. When Sora and Riku defeated him, he thought it was all over. But then, he awoke in the realm of darkness. He was weak and his powers were diminished but he was very much alive. His first thought was revenge but then he remembered his true goal, Kingdom Hearts.

"I will save revenge for later. For now I must recreate Kingdom Hears." Xemnas thought. "But to accomplish my goal, I will need a new organization of nobodies. But this time I will not just pick up any nobody.  
He remembered what Xaldin tried to do to the Beast. Turn him dark so that he would become a heartless and a nobody. Then they would have another powerful ally. Although he failed, Xemnas thought that he could do better.

"Xaldin was weak at the power of persuasion. I am a master at it. I go to different worlds seeking out the most powerful people there that I could possibly have a chance at turning to my cause. Unfortunately, most of the most powerful warriors are in the light. I shall find a way to bring them to the dark. Riku was a warrior of the light but fell to the darkness many times. I will sway them. They will most likely accept my offering for all humans crave power or have a weakness. If they refuse, then they will be destroyed for they know too much. I will turn them into nobodies and then give them the enhanced powers of the previous organization.

The Previous Organization.

If he had survived after all he went through, then the rest of the organization was undoubtly still alive. But they were weak. Roxas and Axel were part of the light now, Marluxia and Larxene were against him, and the rest were probably leading normal lives now. He sensed that all but one had actually gone to the light. He could not depend on them. He would make a new Organization XIII with new and better members. Heroes of the light could be swayed to the darkness, and people already in darkness would no doubt join him. He would make them all nobodies and give them power beyond their wildest dreams. Also he would promise them their greatest desires when they obtain Kingdom hearts.  
With his plans all formed out, Xemnas tried to sense out the closest world. When he found a world, he opened a portal and stepped into a portal of darkness to recreate his Organization and to reach his goal.


	3. Number II The Lightning Edge

**Chapter 2**

Xemnas stepped out of the portal into a dark ally. He put his hood on and walked out of the ally. He stepped into a crowed of humans and various strange creatures. He saw giant silver skyscrapers and flying cars everywhere. He could tell by everything around him that the world that he was in was very advanced. He tapped a nearby human on the shoulder and asked,

"Can you tell where I am?"

The human looked stunned and said, "Why you are on the planet of Coruscant, where else would you be in the galaxy?" and with that he walked off.

Galaxy? This world must actually be a small galaxy. Now to find where the most powerful person in this huge galaxy is.

After a while he sensed him. How lucky of me, that he is on this planet. Xemnas walked into a huge building that looked like a theater. He sensed that he was very close. He found this person was in a booth, and when he was about to walk in, a huge blue alien stopped him.

"Are you authorized to visit the Supreme Chancellor?"

"I am sorry" Xemnas lied. "Wrong booth."

"Well you couldn't go in there anyway; the Chancellor is talking to his friend Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Xemnas walked into a dark corner and opened a portal. Using his newfound powers, he turned invisible and teleported into the booth. He saw an old man who was probably the Chancellor and a young boy who was the Jedi Knight. He sensed that the old man was very submerged in darkness but was hiding it from everyone. But the boy was the one he wanted. He was in the light was troubled on the inside. He could be easily swayed. He had very great potential and could become one of the most powerful warriors ever.

He found that the Dark Chancellor was trying to bring him to what he called the "dark side". He heard him talk about a "Darth Plagueis who acould keep people from dying. He found that Skywalker wanted to know this information to save someone he loved. This could be played to his advantage.

Heh, that man as barly grasped the concept of the light and dark. He believes he is so high and mighty when he has barly grasped the concept. It does not matter if you are light or dark. It matters if you are good or evil. Riku used the powers of dark and he is for the force of good. You can grasp either light or dark and be either good or evil. Skywalker will soon understand the true concept. He will be the most powerful in the dark but we are neither good or evil. We work for our own interests. With Kingdom Hearts, all of his wishes can come true. Not by following this puny mortal. His story is probably false as well. No mortal can stop death. They will fall to it eventually. But with Kingdom Hearts, you can stop death.

Later, Xemnas followed Anakin to his home and saw his wife who he loved dearly. He then formulated a plan. At night he planned to come into one of his dreams. He saw his dream wich was more like a vision. His wife would die at childbirth. Before he could wake up he went into his mind

* * *

Anakin's POV

Anakin saw the vision of his wife suffering when all of a sudden, he found himself on a dark beach at nighttime. He was facing a mna in a black out fit with a dark hood hiding his features. He could sense great power radiating from him.

"Who are you?"

Xemnas replied, "The one who knows how to save your wife from death."

"What! You can save my wife? You must tell me how, I'll give you anything you want!"

"All in good time my friend, I will come to you in person when the time comes. Be patient"

With that, Anakin woke with a start.

Was that a dream?

* * *

Xemnas POV

It worked, he is willing to give anything for his wife. But I will match hima nd come when the time is right.

Xemnas began to spy on Anakin and the Chancellor who he learned was Palpatine. He found out what a jedi was and what a sith was. He learned of the great war and waching Palpitine, found out he was pulling both strings. He had to admit that he had a very good stratagy going on but what does he gain? Just a galaxy but that was not real power. He then saw Obi-wan Kenobi, he found that he could become a great obstacle in his mission to turn Skywalker.

He later saw the battle between Mace Windu and Palpatine. He was watching their fight when Anaking barged in and killed Windu. Xemnas watched with satisfaction as Skywalker accepeted the darkness. He was a step closer to being part of his Organization. He followed the now newly named Darth Vader to the jedi tample. Xemnas then saw Palpitine give Order 66 which he, with his powers blocked. He knew that the heartless and nobodies of jedi's would come in handy later. Xemnas decide to learn a little more about this univerese and went in to the jedi main computer to learn more about the history. He found a disk and started to download all the information in the jedi grand computer when all of a sudden, three jedi burst in, two masters and a Padawan. When they saw Xemnas they said,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Just satisfying my curiosity, do not get in the way or you will be killed."

With a battle cry, the Jdi padawan drew his blue lightsaber and tried to cut Xemnas down when he teleported behind him. The Padawan turned just has Xemnas ran him through his own blade of light coming out of him palms. The Jedi Masters watched in horror and surprise and the Padawn fell.

"Who is next? I wanted to have some fun."

The Masters both charged and Xemnas blocked all their attack easily. He sliced the first master and after a few parries, ran the other through. With all the data downloaded, he walked out of the temple instead of teleporting to have some more fun. He cut down 14 clone troopers and 19 jedi. He then saw Anakin was gone and sensed where he was. He quickly opened a portal and stepped out into a Volcanic planet with moltan lava and volcanos everywhere.

Axel would have loved it here.

He then sensed that Skywalker was coming and became invisible. After he killed all of the Seperatists, he was about to show himself when things became even better. His wife arrived with Obi-wan. Out of anger, he choked his wife and fought his mentor. In the end, he watched Anakin make a foolish mistake and get his limbs cut off. The moment was perfect. He saw the darkness in his heart become a heartless. He watched as his heart drifted out of his body and became a man in a dark suit and a strange skull mask. His heartless was Darth Vader, when killed by the Keyblade master, it would significantly boost his Kingdom Hearts. His body then vanished because he directed the nobody be born on the beach with all of his memories intact. He then sensed his wife died and knew his plan would be a success.

* * *

Anakin's POV

Anakin groaned as he woke up expecting it to be some dream. He gasped in shock as he saw that he was on the beach in his dreams. He found he had all of his limbs intact, even his once mechanical arm was whole.

Am I dremaing again?

"No you are not my young friend."

He turned to face the man from his dream. He lowered his hood to show a man with silver hair.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

I am Xemnas, number I of Organization XIII, the Superior. You have become a nobody my friend. A being without a heart or emotions. What happened is that the darkness in your heart escaped turning into the being we call a heartless. If a being is strong in spirit and mind though, the shell becomes a nobody, what you are right now."

"I don't have a heart? Then how can I love again."

"Do not worry, I am a nobody too and I know how it feels. Organization XIII's goal was to become human again but due to problems withen ourselves, we were wiped by a boy with a legendary weapon that thought we were doing evil things. I am the only survivor and I am trying to rebuild my Organization."

"And you want me to be part of it?"

"Yes. I am looking for 12 other nobodies that are willing to work with me to recreate Kingdom Hearts so that we may regain our hearts."

"Im not ver sure, wait where is Padme? Is she alright?"

"It seems as though in your anger, you killed her."

"What! I, no I COULDN'T HAVE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"I am very sorry of your loss," Xemnas lied.

"Is it possible to bring people back with your Kingdom Hearts?"

"Well yes, yes I believe so, no I am certain" Xemnas said truthfully. "Kingdom hearts is very powerful and can do almost anything."

"Then I, Anakin Skywalker pledge myself to your Organization XIII"

When Xemnas and Anakin shook hands, a brilliant yellow light surrounded their hands.

Xemnas said in a grand tone, "Hence forth you are Anakin Skywalker number II of Organization XIII. I grant you the element of lightning to serve you. Your weapons, will be duel lightsabers."

Two very fancy lightsabers with yellow handles with the Organization symbol on it apeared in front of Anakin. When he ignited the hilt, he saw that the blade looked like electricity .

"You me, and the soon to be other members will obtain Kingdom Hearts and become human as well as granting our greatest desires." Xemnas said.

_So it begins_. Xemnas Thought


	4. Number III The Wind of Nothing

**Chapter 3**

After Anakin swore loyalty, Xemnas took him to the World That Never Was. Anakin was very impressed with the castle and Xemnas told him he could choose his room. He got him the Organizations outfit and last but not least, his minions. He gave Anakin nobodies that were the remains of Jedi and Sith. They were called force nobodies for they could use the force but mainly used lightsabers. Anakin was pleased with all the power that he was receiving. In truth, he was gaining more power then any Jedi or Sith in existence. Xemnas told Anakin what had happened in the previous Organization, about the keyblade wielders, ling Mickey, and everything else to know. Xemnas then warned him of the weakness of nobodies.

"No normal weapon can hurt us; the only things that can hurt us are special weapons that king made to specifically deal with us, magic, and keyblades."

"Do nobodies have any physical needs?"

"Low ranking nobodies only require water, high ranking nobodies require food, and us human nobodies require only sleep. You can drink water and eat food but it will do nothing to help you."

Xemnas taught Anakin how to wield his powers and Anakin caught on quickly. After Xemnas showed him the basics, he started to make up his own style of fighting. He also taught Anakin to summon nobodies and heartless.  
"But Superior, aren't heartless mindless and our enemy?'

"Not exactly, heartless follow those who are the strongest. An heartless that is killed by the keyblade releases a heart. Those hearts just wander aimlessly but I gather them together to form Kingdom Hearts."

"So basically, summon heartless when there are Keyblade wielders around."

"Yes, exactly"

When Anakin was adequately informed about everything, Xemnas searched for his next target. He found that it was a girl that could use some basic primitive magic and saw that she was suffering greatly in her world. She was very much in the light but Xemnas knew that she could be turned.

Xemnas told Anakin to do what he likes while he was gone and then taught him how to travel between worlds so he could explore while he was gone."

"When you are out, you must always wear your hood and make sure no one who is our enemy learns about our Organization." Xemnas warned.

Xemnas then stepped into a dark portal and went to the girl's world.

It was a pretty normal world. No where near as advanced as Anakin's universe. But it was more advanced then Hollow Bastion. Neat little houses lined the streets. Street lamps where at every corner and every now and then, a car would drive by. (Think of our world) He sensed that the girl was close and hid in the shadows. A young girl, around 10 years old with emerald eyes ran by with tears in her eyes. He read her mind and found that her name was Sakura Kinomoto. She stopped to rest a little and muttered,

"Stupid Syaoran, I don't need him. I used to love him but he doesn't love me. I hate him" and with that she ran off again with a fresh wave of tears."

Hmm this might be easier then I thought.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Life had been pretty sweet after Sakura transformed all of the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. She and her friends were happy together until one day, Syaoran left for Hong Kong for a month. When he came back, he replied he had a grilfriend. That broke Sakura's heart so she decided to confess her feelings to him. He replied,

"I am sorry but I do not love you back."

She had lost her first love, Yukito, to her brother, Toya, and her second love to a random girl in China. She was crushed. Also it did not help when her father died. Later, some of her friends started to abandon her when they became more popular and thought they were too good for her. She was beginning to feel lonely and insecure. The only friends she had left were Tomoyo who was always there for her, Kero, and the Clow Cards. She found that the Clow Cards actually have feelings and can talk and have fun like everyone else. She brought all the Clow Cards out on Friday and let them stay until Sunday evening. They had a lot of fun together but she felt they were not real friends.

Also, the power of the Clow Cards were starting to get old. Once she had a taste of power, she was always dreaming about having more. She tried to convince herself that she was a good person that did not crave power but she was only fooling herself. Right now she was running home because Syaoran just told her he did not love her. She rested a bit when she felt a very powerful aura nearby. She ignored it and kept running home. She was about to go into her home when she felt that same presence again. She looked into the shadows to see a cloaked person standing there.

"Who are you?" She stuttered.

"I am the one that can make all of your wishes come true. You are dark on the inside, I can feel it."

And with that the strange man left. Sakura was stunned but did not know what to say. She walked into her house and said goodnight to her brother and went to sleep.

* * *

Cards POV

Windy watched her mistress from a special portal that only the cards knew about. Something was troubling the mistress. Fight walked up to Windy with Shadow.

"There is something wrong with the mistress. I can feel it." Shadow said.

Well she has been going through some very hard times, especially with Syaoran breaking her heart and all." Windy replied.

"Well we can only see her and help her if she is near the Clow book, but did you feel that strange surge of energy?' Fight said.

"That was no ordinary magic." Windy said. "That was very powerful magic but there was no light or dark to it. Like the Magic cam from nothing……"

* * *

Sakura POV

The next day was a Summer so Sakura slept in. Then she had a nightmare. She was being chased by her former friends. They were yelling and jeering at her. She ran to Syaoran in the distance but he yelled,

"I DON'T LOVE YOU SO GO AWAY!"

She fell down and started crying into the ground. She could see her family in the distance growing farther and farther away then saw the cloaked man holding his hand out.  
"I am the one that can make your wishes come true"

She woke with a start and pondered this dream. She then went down to breakfast. She was unaware of the tragedy that would befall tonight.

* * *

Xemnas POV

He watched the dream that she had. He learned of the terrible life that she lived through now. He searched her mind of her powers and found out about the Clow Cards. He planned to talk to her immediately after she turned into a nobody and heartless. Although there were no heartless in this world yet, he knew that they would come to this world soon. She would soon turn into a heartless with all the suppressed darkness in her.

Very soon. I can feel it. It will happen in a week

* * *

Clow Cards POV

A week passed. The Clow Cards were eager to come out to be with their beloved mistress. She came into the house and was about to unlock them when she heard a scream downstairs. She ran downstairs to see a girl holding a knife. Her brother was dead. The Clow Cards all gasped and were worried about Sakura.

"NOOO WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER!'

"He was in the way. I am Syaoran's girlfriend. But he still talks about you. I can't let you stand in the way of my love."

"It doesn't have to be like this, why do you have to kill me for your love?" Sakura pleaded.

"I am sorry but it is time for you to go"

And with that, she stabbed Sakura with the knife.

All the Cards were shocked.

"NOOO OUR MISTRESS, YOU WILL PAY" Firey yelled.

He somehow released himself from the book and flew toward the girl. The girl turned only to be turned to ashes by Firey's wrath. The other cards released themselves and went to their dead mistress. No one noticed the faint heart fly into the sky and become a strange creature and teleport away.

* * *

Sakura's POV

The events were burned into her memory. She was alone and dead. She opened her eyes to see herself on a dark beach. She gasped when she saw the cloaked man come out of a dark portal.

"Who are you?"

"The one who can make your wishes come true."

The mysterious said that he was number I of an Organization XIII. He explained where she was, what she was, and what happened. Then he explained all about his Organization with her asking questions  
in-between. When he was done, she asked

"So what do you want with me?

"I want you to join my Organization."

"Why should I do that?"

"I know what you want. Power, acknowledgement from your once friends, and your family back."

"You can do that?"

"I can give you power, your family and heart can be gained from Kingdom Hearts, and with your new power, your friends will probably acknowledge you."

"Fine"

"You must pledge yourself"

"I Sakura Kinomoto pledge myself to Organization XIII"

When they shook hands a pink light enveloped their hands.

"You are now Sakura Kinomoto Number III of Organization XIII I grant you the element of Wind and your Weapon shall be the scythe."

A bright pink scythe appeared in front of Sakura. It was just like Marluxia's except that it was pink all the way down, with the Organization Symbol on the top. On the bottom, there was a small sphere with the Sakura Card Symbol on it. It was sharpened on both sides of the blades to make fighting easier.

_The 3rd member has joined our cause_, Xemnas thought


	5. Number IV The Ninja of Flames

**Chapter 4**

Xemnas took Sakura to the castle and introduced her to Anakin. They became well acquainted and seemed to work together well. He granted Sakura power over Xaldin's old nobodies, the dragoons except half of the nobodies wielded scythes in honor of their new master. Somehow, she instinctively knew how to wield the scythes and could wield six at a time, just like Xaldin. She became a very good manipulator of the wind as well. Xemnas was busy with business so Anakin filled Sakura in about everything she should know. Xemnas also gave them a lesson on dark, light, good and evil. He explained about how you did not have to be evil to wield dark or good to be light. Then Sakura asked,

"What side are we on then Superior?"

"We are on our own side. We are neither light nor dark; we are nobodies so we are nothing.'

The too had become very excellent and deadly warriors. Strongest in the world they came from. Due to not having emotions, they became very cold and dark. But they usually faked having emotions to try to feel human. He then gave the two their first mission after a week of training.

"Anakin," he said handing him a paper, "you will go to this world a try to turn this nobody to our cause. He is not a nobody yet but I can feel he will inevitably become one. So you must pick up this poor soul and try to bring him into our Organization. The same goes for you Sakura, but you will go to this world."

He handed Sakura a paper and they both scanned it.

"I will also go and attempt to turn another person myself. Do not reveal yourselves to anybody but the target. When they turn into nobodies, try to turn them to our cause so that we may help them."

"This will be an easy task looking at the boy's past.' Anakin said.

"Lucky you, this woman will be incredibly hard to turn, are you sure you want me to do this?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmmm you are correct, this woman will require my experience. Sakura you will take my mission for it is a lot easier, but still harder then Anakin's.' Xemnas replied.

"Yes Superior," they both replied and with that they used dark portals to go to the worlds.

* * *

Anakin's POV

Anakin stepped out of the portal into a forest. He sensed what was around him and noted that the people in this world were very powerful, but not as powerful as him. He walked through the forest with his hood up when all of a sudden he came to a giant curved wall that obviously surrounded a village. He was about to jump in their when too men with strange animal masks appeared in front of him. Anakin read their minds and learned they were some thing called ANBU.

"What are you doing here?" on man asked.

"If you are an enemy ninja we will not hesitate to kill you." The other said.

"If you fight me there will not be enough left of you to put in a grave."

The two ANBU then nodded to each other and charged at him throwing strange metal stars with pointed edges. Anakin used to force to stop them and hold them in mid air. The two ANBU were momentarily stunned by this, just enough time for Anakin to charge the stars with electricity and force them back at the two. The two enemy ANBU slumped to the ground. To get rid of the evidence, he cast a spell for the heartless to consume their bodies. Soon, the first two ninja heartless and nobodies were scurrying off into the night. Anakin then jumped the wall and into the strange town. It was night so there was barely anyone on the streets. His target, he sensed was a young teenager, about 14 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was staying in the eat part of town in an apartment complex. After sensing him out, he found the boy. He was sleeping in a messy apartment.

Who could live in this mess, Anakin thought.

He read the boys mind and found that his name was Naruto Uzumaki. He had some demon fox sealed in him when he was a kid so all the villagers gave him a very hard childhood. He had a lot of hatred, sorrow, and anger bunched up in him. He was doing his hardest to suppress it. Many people thought he was a weak dropout but Anakin could see the potential in this boy. Without the power Xemnas would give him, if trained properly he could take down this village.

So this is why Xemnas chose him.

* * *

Naruto POV

Things had gone downhill to worse after Sasuke left. Naruto and his friends were at a restaurant together when a drunken man stumbled and attempted to stab Naruto with a Kunai Knife. When his friends asked what he was doing, he told them he was killing a demon and explained to Naruto's horror what was inside of him. When they heard, most of them were horrified by Naruto and started to call him a monster. His only friends left were Iruka, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru. The Sand Siblings already knew, and Naruto was unaware that Hinata still loved him. He had lately become depressed and was thinking about suicide when one night, the nine tailed fox said,

"Why kill yourself boy, become strong and show them that you are strong without my power. What happened to becoming Hokage?"

"What's the point if the villagers hate you? Now that I think about it, they would not follow me at all." Naruto replied.

"True, true, so why don't you leave this village then? There is nothing left for you here so lea- wait a second, did you feel that power surge right then?"

"Huh what are you talking about Kyubi?"

"There was an enormous power signature near the village but it just disappeared, wait there it was again, and I have just sensed death."

"Maybe it's all in your mind, but taking you suggestion, I will leave this village. There is nothing left here for me."

"Yea maybe it was all in your head. Get a little sleep and I'll wake you up in 5 hours to leave in the night."

* * *

Anakin POV

Anakin sat meditating when he sensed the boy had moved. He saw Naruto with a pack on his back leaving his house and eventually out of the village. Anakin followed quickly and silently. He followed for hours until dawn. At dawn Naruto he saw the boy go into a cave to rest. He watched as the boy brooded and seemed to grow angrier and sadder every moment. He sensed he was thinking about how he was betrayed and the terrible life he had. He had given and helped selflessly but the villagers and his friends beat, curse, and hurt him. He all of a sudden noticed the darkness in his heart was a t a maximum. All of a sudden, a dark aura surrounded him and the Naruto all of a sudden fell to the floor and squirmed in pain.  
He is beginning his transformation, he is making himself a heartless and his nobody should soon follow.

* * *

Naruto POV

Naruto was thinking about all the terrible moments in life he had and his pain, anger and sorrow increased. All of a sudden, he saw only darkness and felt extreme pain.

"What's happening Kyubi?" he yelled in his thoughts.

"I don't know kid but I can feel my power failing. I think I'm dying"

All of a sudden, two faint heart shaped lights rose above Naruto's body. One heart turned into a dark red-eyed sharp clawed boy with a red aura and the other became an elephant sized nine tailed fox. Both teleported away.

Naruto saw this and then fainted into the darkness. He awoke on a beach to see a person in a black suit with a hood over him. A black tattered cloak covered him. Xemnas thought that the people our on mission should wear a cloak over their suits to hide their hand movements and to give a hint of mysteriousness o them. The man said,

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Anakin Skywalker, Number II of Organization XIII, The Lightning Edge (That's his title). You are Naruto Uzumaki, former container of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"How do you know tha- wait, what do you mean former container?"

"You do not hold the fox inside of you any more."

Anakin Explained to Naruto what had happened to him and what he was. When he was done explaining the basics, he told Naruto,

"You are a nobody now so you are now eligible to join Organization XIII. My leader would appreciate it if you would join."

"Why should I join you guys?"

"Because we can give you three things, power, and with Kingdom Hearts, your heart back and anything you want, family, money, more power,…………your true love." Anakin said the last one with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well I'm not sure if I want my heart back to get it broken again, but hearing about your powers, I would love to have it so I can get revenge on my former village. Wait what happened to the Fox?"

"It formed a heartless but strangely, not a nobody."

"Okay I was just curious. Now that I think about it, I will join, sign me up, oh and I want some ramen when I get there."

"You can have all the ramen you want when you join. To join we must wait here for Number I of Organization XIII, the Superior, Xemnas.

"Okay, while were here why don't we talk about our previous lives as you call it?

Hmmmm Anakin thought. The Kid is very interesting and will become very powerful with the powers Superior will soon give him. Things will be very interesting with him around.


	6. Number V The Corsair

Blah-normal talk

_Blah_-thoughts

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Sakura exited the dark portal and stepped into a dark room. She found that she was in a small storage room so she opened the door and stepped out. She was on a ship by the looks of it. It was docked on a small dock bustling with tough looking men and women. They were dressed in strange clothing and all of them had some sort of weapon at their sides.

_Pirates,_ she thought.

The mission data had stated that the man she was looking for had already encountered Organization XIII before. He was a pirate that was at the moment on this island. The info also stated that three previous members of the organization had joined his crew. This island called Tortuga was swarming with pirates. She went to the nearest bar and ordered a light drink. Nobodies did not require liquids so the alcohol would not get her drunk or damage her body in any way. She was sipping her drink when she sensed the man come in. She turned and saw the man come in accompanied by 4 other men. The man had long brown hair and brown eyes. He had a red bandana and was wearing a typical pirate's outfit. He was holding a bottle of rum and walking like he was drunk but Sakura could tell he was faking it. She then looked at the other men with him.

One was fat and had gray hair. He did not look like much of a threat but it was the three of the other men that interested her. Judging by the files on the computer back at the castle, they were previous members of Organization XIII. It seemed through ways unknown; they had regained their hearts but kept their powers. One had black hair with gray streaks and had an eye patch. He was wearing a brown shirt with a black vest over it and blue pants. She remembered that his name was Xigbar. Another, who was named Xaldin, had a dark black shirt with his Organization XIII pants and a navy blue cloak but had not put his arms in the sleeves so it looked sort of like a cape. The last one, Luxord, had on a neat buttoned white shirt with a red vest and black pants. He looked like an English gentlemen. He was wearing a black cloak that was like Xaldin's.

Sakura watched as they got a table and were recruiting people for their crew. She watched as many men went up and some woman. She drained her drink, made sure that her black cloak was covering her entire body and went to sign up.

* * *

Jack Sparrow's POV 

Things were going okay as far as he was concerned. He had to pay of his debt fast or he would be in the stomach of a Kraken. He swigged some rum and watched and Luxord and Gibbs signed people up. He gave the occasional nod when they looked to him to see if the volunteer was good. He then watched Xigbar at the bar laughing and drinking with some other pirates. Xaldin was next to him watching the bar. Just last year, Sora and his friends came to Port Royal with the three previous nobodies. He said they were not evil anymore and asked if they could join his crew. He reluctantly agreed.

Luxord was happy as long as he got to gamble and apologized to Jack about the mishaps before. Xigbar was excited to be a pirate and was along to have fun. Xaldin came because he said this world interested him the most. They all had a bunch of exciting adventures until Davy Jones came. When they found out about his debt, they agreed to help. All of a sudden Xaldin tapped him on the shoulder. Xaldin was always giving Jack advice and information when he needed it."

"What is it mate"

"There is a dark presence in this room. I can feel it."

"Maybe you're just imagining things. Did you drink to much rum?"

"You know I barely drink. This presence feels familiar but I can't place where I've felt it."

All of a sudden a teenage girl with brown hair and green eyes came up. She was dressed in a black ragged cloak that covered her entire body.

"Hello I would like to join your crew"

"Aren't you a little young to be a pirate?" Gibbs asked.

"I may be young but I am strong."

"Let me ask the captain about this."

Gibbs looked at Jack and gave him a questioning look.

Xaldin then whispered in his ear,

"Let her join, trust me. I want to find out more about this girl."

Jack nodded his head and Gibbs signed her up.

"I hope you sure about this Xaldin"

"Don't worry, if she's any trouble we can handle her."

* * *

Sakura's POV 

After she joined she sat down and took another drink. She then watched an sa strange man came up and started to challenge Jack. All of a sudden, a bar fight started. Sakura just sat there and watched, occasionally dodging a few stray bullets and random items being thrown. SHe simply drank her drink and watched. Xigbar was standing on the counter yelling and using a gun like a club to hit people. Xaldin was sitting int e corner drinking tea, occationally dodging a stray projectile. Luxord was sitting beside him playing cards with one on Jack's crew who looked very nervous. Jack was walking around trying on peoples hats. Sakura just watched this with amusment.

When ever someone came up to her and tried to fight, she used the fighting styles taught to her at the castle and brought whoever challenged her down in 1 hit. As she dodged a drunk man's fist, she kicked him in the head knocking him out. She then got bored of just sitting there and joined the fight. She started knocking random people around her out. She soon found herself by the strange man who started the fight. She then took an empty bottle and smashed in on his head, knocking him out. The fighting immediately stopped and the men stared at her.

"What, a girl can't smash a bottle into someone's head?"

She then followed Jack and his friends with the rest of the recruits. They boarded Jack's ship, the _Black Pearl_. They then sailed toward an unnamed island. Sakura did some basic chores and slept in a hammock at night. She could tell Xaldin was keeping an eye on her. When they finally reached the island, Sakura was to accompany them to get something called the Dead man's Chest. Apparently it held the heart of the legendary Davy Jones. Jack was in debt with Jones so he needed his heart to control him.

Sakura helped dig up the chest and then watched as Norrington, Jack, and a new man, Will Turner fought over the key for the chest. Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar just watched. She just sat down on the sand and watched them fight. She watched as Elizabeth yelled at them and how the two strange pirates ran off with the chest with Elizabeth and the three previous nobodies behind them. She decided to follow them. She then saw a bunch of Davy Jones's crew coming toward. Luxord got out his cards while Xaldin and Xigbar summoned their weapons. They were more then a match for the mutant men but the men were extremely resilient and took at least 1 minutes to kill just one. The two pirates and Miss. Swan helped out.

In the confusion, Sakura saw a giant wheel with Jack, Norrington, and Will on it. Jack got the key and jumped off. He then chased a strange conch shelled man that somehow got the chest. She watched as Jack took him down and opened the chest. He then took the heart and ran off towards the boat. Sakura followed in secret. He then put the heart in a jar of dirt. Soon, the rest of the people that were fighting came onto the beach. In all the confusion, Sakura opened the jar and took the heart. She then created a false heart with her powers and put it in. She put the heart in her cloak knowing it would come in handy later. She nearly laughed as she saw Norrington take the fake false heart and run off as a "distraction". She then went to the ship with the rest of the crew and rested up.

When the Flying Dutchman came by, she smirked as Jack was prancing up and down holding his jar of dirt, devoid of the real heart and the fake heart. She chuckled when he dropped it and found no 'thump-thump". Then the Kraken attacked. Xaldin had his spears out at ready, Xigbar was ready to shoot at moments notice, and Luxord was ready to slice the tentacles with his cards. Sakura could not summon her scythe for it would expose her to the previous Organization members. She teleported away to the sky to stay out of harms way. She used her wind powers to stay aloft and watched the fight. The first time, the Kraken was blown away by the cannons. The Second time, many crew members were killed by the Kraken. She went down to the Captains cabin and sliced a few tentacles with a sword that was lying around. Then she teleported back to the sky. When the Kraken's tentacles were blown up yet again, she sighed.

_I don't see any sign of him becoming a nobody any time soon. Why am I to recruit him?_

All of a sudden, she saw Elizabeth kiss Jack and chain him to the mast.

_Ahhhhh so that's why._

* * *

Jack's POV 

This was not good. He was chained to the mast. He felt confused and hurt on the inside. He was mad at Elizabeth for abandoning and tricking him. He was sad that someone he loved would be the one to kill him. He was falling into the darkness. He saw a lamp and reached for it with his sword. He got it and smashed it, making to oil splash on his chains. He freed himself but turned around to see the gaping mouth of the Kraken. It roared and spit flew out at Jack. He looked down in sadness and saw his hat.

_Well it isn't all that bad. But if I do come out of here, I will get my revenge. If I die, may my soul haunt them for the rest of eternity._

He drew his sword and ran into the mouth of the beast.

A lone heart flew into the sky and turned into a strange black creature.

Jack woke up and saw he was in the sky.

_Is this heaven?_

"No this is not heaven Jack Sparrow."

He turned to see the strange girl he recruited except she was in an all too familiar black outfit.

"Hey mate, you're in that Organization XIII, I thought they were dead? Oh and can you let me down please?"

"We are the new Organization XIII and we are looking for new nobodies to join us and no i cannot let you down."

"Wait, that means I'm a nobody?"

"Yes and we want you in our Organization."

"Why would I join you, your evil!"

"No we aren't, we are just seeking our hearts and will gain our greatest desires along with them."

"So if I join I can get my heart back and my greatest desires?"

"Yes"

"That is a might fine deal your offering there uhh what's your name?"

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, Number III of Organization XIII, the Wind of Nothing, my element is wind as you can tell."

"Yea, can I get down now, being this high up in unnerving."

"Soon we will be on the ground."

"So if I join will I be able to get lots of treasure?"

"Yes"

"I also want the Black Pearl back, revenge against my enemies, and lots and lots of rum."

"That can be arranged, oh and you can have some rum now."

Sakura summoned a bottle of rum in her hands and gave it to Jack.

"Wow! Will I be able to do that later?"

"Of course."

"Wait, am I still under Davy Jones's debt?"

"No, you are a nobody so you are not required to pay the debt. Also, he kileed you, that should be enough."

"Well that's good, and considering the circumstances, I will join your Organization."

"Good, Superior will be pleased."

Sakura Opened a portal and soon they were on a dark beach.

They were met by another man in a black cloak and a young boy in an orange jumpsuit

"What took you so long Sakura." Anakin said.

"Just some business, I got him to join, I see you got yours as well."

"Yes I did, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

After the introduction's Jack asked,

"So now what?"

"We wait for Superior."

* * *

How was that? More reviews plezz and ideas will be welcome. 


	7. Number VI The Chilly Sorcerer

Blah- normal talk

_Blah_- thoughts

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Xemnas stepped out of his dark portal onto the top of a very familiar castle. He was at Hollow Bastion. He gazed out at the Rising Falls then at the Great Maw. Then he looked at the small town below him. Recently, he found that one of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee was really a nobody. A few months ago, she was killed by the incredibly powerful warrior known as Sephiroth. Sephiroth could probably even defeat himself, given the right circumstances. This woman was keeping this a secret and was hiding in the town. But he could sense that she was a nobody and real goal was to try to find a heart so that she could be human again. It took Xemnas a whole hour to actually sense her.

_I can't believe I did not notice her before. She must be powerful to a certain degree to be able to cloak her power._

And with that, Xemnas was surrounded by darkness as he teleported near his target.

* * *

Aerith's POV 

She couldn't take much more of it. As every day passed by, she grew even more and more depressed about finding her heart. Ever since Sephiroth killed her, she was living in secret here. Cloud had grown depressed but quickly moved on and married Tifa. Tifa was pregnant with a baby and Cloud was soon going to be a father. This had depressed Aerith even more to see how Cloud had moved on so quickly. Had he forgotten her? She vowed that she would get her heart back and make Cloud remember her if he did not.

Right now, she was just dreaming about the future. Right now she was a nobody, and if found, she would probably be destroyed. Her craving for her heart was so strong, she even considered joining Organization XIII but they were gone. Also, if she joined them, she would be considered a traitor by her friends and they would try to destroy her.

Aerith sighed as she around her small room. It had a bed that was just right for her, a couch with a T.V., a small Kitchen, and a bathroom. She was living in a room in the Upper Castle because no one came into the castle because it was swarming with heartless. She managed to put a protective barrier around her living area and the hallway that led to her room to keep out heartless.

She was growing really lonely and all she could do in her spare time was to watch T.V., or read books from the library. Reading became her new hobby along with taking care of the indoor garden that was just down the hall. She still loved flowers.

She was just starting on a book called, _The Worlds Out There_, when all of a sudden she felt a strange presence. She saw dome shape dark matter come out of her floor and disappear just as fast as it came. A man in a dark cloak was standing there who had silver hair and orange eyes.

_Xemnas_

"What are you doing here!" Aerith said clearly shocked by what she just saw. "You're supposed to be dead! Sora killed you!"

"If that stone head Lexaeus, Zexion and Saix are living down there in that town, do you not think that I could have survived too?"

"You could have survived but what do you want with me?"

"Organization is going to be reborn and I want you to join us.'

Aerith froze for a second in thought.

_If I join, I can get my heart back and get Cloud to love me! But if I join, I would be seen as a traitor and he might not love me. Also I would be betraying my friends. What should I do what should I do? What's more important, getting my heart or being true to my friends _

By then, her craving for her heart had become so intense that she was about to join when all of a sudden se remembered her friends.

"No, why would I join your twisted Organization? I am going to mail a letter to Leon right now warning him of you!"

Surprisingly Xemnas did not do anything. He just said,

"Look within yourself. Think about what you are doing."

With that he vanished.

Aerith quickly took out some paper and a pen and started to right the letter warning Leon and her friends about Xemnas's return. When she was almost done, a little voice said in her head.

_Why give up this opportunity! You can get your heart back and feel again._

She ignored the voice and kept on writing, when she was going to seal the envelope, she paused.

_Should I give up this opportunity?_

All of a sudden, she took the letter and crumpled it up throwing it into the trash can. She looked horrified with herself for a moment then regained her composure.

_What am I doing? I should be mailing that letter!_

But for some reason she stopped herself looked in a mirror to stare at herself. What was she to do?

She decided to sneak down into the town to spy on her friends. She did this often but never reveled herself. She did this to get news and to be close to her friends. She was in an ally listening to her friends through a window. She heard voices

"You know, it's kind of boring without the Organization around. Heartless are to easy to kill, I want to fight nobodies again," Said Yuffie.

"Be thankful they are gone Yuffie, they were a real menace. If any show up though we will destroy them," said the voice of Leon.

"Yea! We will kick nobody butt if they show themselves in our town"

Aerith looked down in sorrow

_Would they destroy me if I showed my self?_

She decided to head back to her room. It was very dangerous traveling because of all the Heartless around. In her thoughts, she turned a wrong corner and saw a bunch of Shadows and Neoshadows. They quickly surrounded her. She drew her weapon, a staff. She had never encountered this many Heartless before. She new better then to go into the room where the door of darkness was. She started to attack the heartless but thee were too many. She was scratched across by a shadow and the rest of the Heartless Jumped into the air to tackle her.

_Is this the end? To die as a nobody? Without any friends or anyone to help me?_

Suddenly, a whirring sound filled the air. All the Heartless were instantly destroyed. She looked around and saw Xemnas with his aero blades drawn.

"Why did you save me?"

Ignoring the question, Xemnas asked,

"Did you decide yet?'

Aerith paused in confusion but then realized what he was talking about. She thought about her current position. She needed a way to get her heart and could not do it alone. Her love was gone, her friends were gone, and one of her enemies just saved her.

_I am sorry my friends but please accept my decision._

"I will join"

Xemnas smiled and said,

"Good, come with me.

"He opened a dark portal and Aerith carefully stepped inside. They were on a dark beach with four other people. One was a man with a scar down his right eye. He was in a Organization uniform. The other was a young girl, around 14 with Brown hair and emerald eyes. She was also in the Organization uniform. The next one was a boy around 16 years old in a orange jumpsuit and a headband with a lead on it. The last was someone Aerith knew. It was Jack Sparrow. She had heard about him from Sora and Jimmy. Naruto, Sakura, and Jack were chatting and sometimes laughing. Anakin sometimes exchanged words and watched them.

When Xemnas stepped out of the beach, they all stared at them.

"I see Number II and Number III, that you were successful in your mission."

"Yes we were Superior," Anakin said.

"Good, now it is time to initiate the new members."

He went to Naruto first.

"You must swear to us."

"I Naruto Uzumaki swear my cooperation to Organization XIII"

When they shook hands, a red light surrounded them.

"You are now Naruto Uzumaki, Number IV of Organization XIII, The Ninja of Flames. You have been granted power over fire and the Ninja Nobodies. Your weapon will be Kunai." A couple Kunai that were completely dark red appeared.

"When you take 13 Kunai together and fuse them together, they form a Chakram. A Chakram that looked exactly like Axel's appeared. Naruto seemed stunned by this and then nodded his head and a dark aura enveloped him and put him in the Organization's uniform.

Next, Xemnas went to Jack who was impressed by the power he could obtain. When Xemnas came to him he said,

"I Jack Sparrow hereby pledge myself to Organization XIII and will serve it with great enthusiasm."

When they Shook hands, a dark blue light enveloped them.

"So be it, you are now Jack Sparrow, Number V of Organization XIII, the Corsair. I grant you the element of water and the pirate nobodies. Your weapon will be duel pistols."

Two blue pistols appeared. They were light blue in the front and dark blue in the back. The handles were black and made out of leather. The Organization Symbol was etched on the top of the gun and two spikes were coming out of the side near the back to form another Organization Symbol.

"When combined together, they form a sniper rifle, a long range and very accurate rifle. The guns can also fire very rapidly despite their appearance."

Jack was amazed by his new weapons and looked at them while a dark aura covered him and put him in the Organization's uniform.

Last but not least was Aerith. When Xemnas came to her, she paused and looked down for a moment and then looked up with a very confident look in her eyes.

"I Aerith Gainsborough hereby swear myself to Organization XIII and will serve it with dignity."

"When they shook hands, a white light surrounded them.

"You are Aerith Gainsborough, Number VI of Organization XIII, the Chilly Sorcerer. You now have the power of ice and have control over the Mage Nobodies. Your weapon will be the staff. A long staff that was taller the Aerith appeared before her. It was completely white and the Organization Symbol was on the top and the bottom. There was a golden handle near the bottom that could be adjusted to where you wanted to hold it. With confidence, Aerith grasped the Staff.

_So now I can get my heart back and my greatest desire._ All three thought at the same time.

* * *

So what did you think? after all the People are recruited, i will work on giving them their new name with an X in it. They are still going to use their old names and only use their new names during missions to conceal their identity. Suggestions for new members are welcome but i will make the final choice. oh and REVIEWS PLZZZZZ 


	8. Number VII The Stone Fist

Blah- normal talk

_Blah_-thinking

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

When they were done with the initiating, Xemnas and the others all went back tot the castle. Xemnas finally decided to create a new proof of existence. This room was exactly like the previous room except it was for the new members. The gates lead directly to the nobodies rooms. Xemnas told them where their rooms were and told them they could decorate their room in any way they wanted. He decided to leave the old proof of existence alone but moved it to another part of the castle. It served as a sort of reminder of the previous organization's defeat.

While Xemnas was off doing business, Anakin and Sakura taught them all they needed to know about being a member. They trained them to use their powers and to summon nobodies and heartless.

Naruto's ninja nobodies were like Samurai nobodies except they had no swords. Instead, they had a silver sash going diagonally across their chest and their face had only two slits. They used Kunai and basic Justus to fight.

Jack's pirate nobodies were long and slender shaped and each had an eye patch. They wore silver pirates clothes at all times. Their fighting style was using a sword and two pistols to fight.

Aerith's mage nobodies were like sorcerers except they had hands and held a staff to fight instead of cubes. In reality, they were the sorcerer nobodies but upgraded. They used spells like Firaga and Thundaga to fight. They were very bad at hand to hand combat.

Once they were informed, the members usually took about 4-6 hours a day to train their power. Usually they trained independently but sometimes trained together and actually came up with combo attacks. When they were done with training, they spent of the day having fun and pursuing their hobbies.

Anakin usually meditated or trained but sometimes hung out with Naruto and Jack. Sakura usually hung out with Aerith but sometimes talked to Anakin about random matters or Naruto and Jack to have some fun. Jack and Naruto became really good friends because they were both carefree and wanted to have fun all the time. Jack had shown Naruto the Joy of rum and they usually drank together in Jack's room. Sometimes Anakin, Sakura, or Aerith would join their gang and have some fun together. Aerith usually stayed in her room reading books or talking to Sakura because she was the only other girl around. Sometimes she talked to Anakin or stayed with Jack and Naruto. All the members seemed to get along pretty well and had some fun together.

Xemnas decided that last time, he was too strict about having fun with his previous Organization, so he let them buy any entertainment item they wanted the Organization had a massive munny vault that was packed with munny. He never hung out with anybody; he only talked to them about business or personal matters about their life. The other members lived a pretty good life, having fun and training. One day he sensed more targets and decided to send on of his newer members to get them. He decided to send Jack. At the same time, Naruto would go to another place to recruit another member. Xemnas did not send Aerith because of her personality. She would not do a very good job recruiting them.

He gave Naruto and Jack their missions and sent them off. They both disappeared in the darkness to go to their respective worlds.

Jack stepped out of the portal and looked around. He was on top of a giant skyscraper over the city of Tokyo. The Skyscraper said, **Mishima Zaibatsu **in bold letters. He used his new powers to summon a bottle of rum and drained it in one gulp.

_That sure is one usuful power._

He read about a tournament here called the King of the Iron Fist Tournamnet. His target was in the tornament. He had learned how to use different styles of fighting from the other members and had become a very deadly fighter. He would enter this tournament to find out more about this member. But there was a small problem. A previous member of Organization XIII, Lexaeus, had left his world of Hollow Bastion and come to this world to join the tournament. That ment no powers which ment no fun for Jack. He would have to use boring old hand to hand styles and tequnequies. Also he would have to wear his old pirates outfit. He summoned another bottle of rum and drained it.

_This power never gets old._

He then telported away from the top of the tower.

* * *

Jin's POV 

Ever since the King of the Iron Fist Tournmanet 5, Jin had been living in isolation. He was afraid of what his devil could do so he vowed to one day get rid of it. In his isolation, he looked over his past. His hatred against the Mishimas grew tenfold as he looked over what they had done. He also began to want to meet his mother again. He trained every day in the forest and slept in a cave. He ate what he could find in the wild. He sometimes snuck into the city to get some news.

One day, he saw a poster that anounced the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 6.

_If I join, then I could get revenge on the Mishimas. I could also take over Mishimas Zaibatsu and use their technology to extract the devil gene. But I must be careful not to let the devil gene lose. _

Jin used what little money he had to go to the place that held the King of the Iron Fist Tournament. He walked up to the Mishima Zaibatsu building to sign up for the tournamnet. After he signed up, he went to a hotel to rest until the next day. The next day was the Opening Banquet for all the fighters. They would feast in Heihachi's manor and sleep in his manor for the tournament. He put a hood on and went to his hated grandfather's manor. There were many fighters there. All of them were from the previous tournaments. They only had two new fighteres.

One was big and muscualar and had brownish/orange hair. He was wearing a brown T shirt and blue jeans. The other one was a man who had brownish hair and a red bandana. He was wearing a strange pirates outfit. He looked weak but he knew better then to underestimate his opponents.

No one seemed to notcie that he was Jin. But the man that looked like a pirate seemed to be looking at him with great interest. The feast started with Heihachi giving a long speech about power and stuff. While they were eating the Pirate stood up. All eyes were suddenly on him who just stood up in the middle of a meal. He walked in a drunken fasion up to Jin who was in a blue hood that masked his identity. He smiled and held out a bottle of rum.

"Hi there, you must be Jin Kazama, my name is Jack Sparrow, would you like some rum?"

All the fighters immediately looked towards Jin who had frozen from cutting up his steak and was starring at the man speechless.

"Jin Kazama?" everyone was whispering to each other.

"No? no rum for you, oh well more for me," he quickly drained the rum and was walking back to his seat when a big man stopped him. He looked like he was a wrestler.

'You must think your all smart and stuff acting like that." With that, he punched jack in the stomach. Some people gasped or was starring with shock but the punch had no effect. Jack did not even flinch.

"Well that was rude"

And with that, Jack kicked him in the side and the man flew threw a wooden wall, two stone walls, a metal wall, and smashed into a car and landed on the other side of the street. This time, everyone gasped and was starring with shock at the damage that man caused.

"What" Jack responded noticing everyone starring at him. "He was being rude. Oh and sorry about the wall, I mean walls. I can pay for it if you like."

Heihachi starring in shock just said,

"N no, It is fine um what is your name again?"

"Jack Sparrow's my name sir, and if you don't mind im going to turn in early."

With that , Jack just yawned and walked out threw the hole he made to go to his room. All the fighters were starring. They hoped they did not have to face that terrifying man tomarrow at the tournament. Only Lexaeus was not starring. That man had a strange aura around him. He could sense it. When he kicked, he felt a surge of energy through him that was oddly familiar……. A blonde man next to him called Steve Fox stapped him out of his thoughts by saying to him,

"Wow, hope I don't have to face him tomarrow huh? He took down Craig in one blow."

"Yes indeed my friend."

* * *

Jack's POV 

That was to easy. If all the fighters were that weak, he would win the tournament easy. He laughed to himself and drained yet another bottle of rum. But his realy target was that Jin Kazama. There was much darkness in his heart. He had hatred, andger, and rage. He would soon be a heartless. He went to his room and layed down on his bed. He was in deep thought about tomarrows events. With that reckless attack, Lexaeus could have sensed him. But he figured out by reading his mind, that he was only suspecious but had no idea what he was part of.

The next day, the matching were announced. Jin was against a woman named Julia Chang. Lexaeus was against a strange man named Yoshimitsu and He was against Jin's father, Kazuya. They were to fight in a swamp. Before his fight, Kazuya said,

"You have impressive strength, you must have some secret behind it,"

"I might, but it would be no fun telling you now would it?"

The buzzer rang and the two started to fight. Jack dodged every single move Kazuya through at him. But his opponent managed to get one lucky kick in and grazed Jack. Jack, bored took a bottle of rum from his sash and started to drink it while dodgeing all of his moves. When he was done, Jack through a flurry of kicks and punches and knocked Kazuya back. Then he used his speed to seemingly teleport behind Kazuya. He did a back sidekick and Kazuya went flying into a tree. In the second round, Kazuya was thrown in the air and kicked from above, sending him crashing into the swampwater. Jack easily won.

Jack's next matches were not thatfun either. He usually just fooled around and played with them. When he got bored, he defeated them in superhuman ways. He eventually fought Lexaeus and beat him. In the finals, he was facing Heiachi. In the fight, there was a lot of fooling around. He even offered Heiachi some rum. When he just roared and attacked him, he smashed the bottle on his head knocking him out. He won the tournament and got a lot of money, which he changed to munny and put in the Organization's vault.

After the tournament, he watched a sinister plan unfold with Jin and his family.

* * *

Jin's POV 

He had been captured during the tournament yet again. This time, he and Kazuya were both taken and chained in a labrotory. Heiachi was going to try to extract their devil gene again to make himself more powerful. They both broke free and got in a free for all fight. Jin's hatred of the Mishimas grew again. He could not control the darkness. He and Kazuya both turned into devil mode. They easily overpowered Heiachi and knocked him out and all of the scientists. The lab as destroyed in their fight and they took it on the roof of the Skyscraper. Kazuya was winning and Jin was near his limits. Jin had no choice but to fly away as Kazuya's mocking laugh was heard behind him.

Jin felt ashamed he had failed his fight. He started to grow angry and confused at the same time. The darkness was at its limit. He suddenly felt a sharp pain as he was flying and fell into a forest. A faint heart flew intot he air and turned into a devil shaped Jin and flew off.

Jin opened his eyes to see a dark beach beofre him. He was laying down on sand and the water was touching his feet. He stood up. He looked around and saw a man in a dark hood leaning on a rock nearby. He took of his hood to reveal Jack Sparrow.

"Your that pirate from that tournament!"

"Aye, so I am. Your not that bad at fighting but you have a long way to go. Do you want some rum now?"

This time Jin did take the man's offer. He swallowed some rum and gave the bottle back to Jack.

"What am I doing here? What happened to me and the devil within me?"

"You sould be pleased to know the devil is no longer inside of you mate."

"What! But, how!"

Jack decided to explain the whole story the Jin. When he was done, Jin was stunned.

"I no longer have a heart?"

"Aye, but neither do I mate."

"I see. So what does your Organization want from me?"

"Isn't that obvious? If you are a human nobody, you had a strong heart. We want you to join us."

"Why would I willingly just join a random Organization?"

"One, you'll be around lots of people without hearts, two, we can get you your heart, and three, you get awsome powers like this, (Jack summon's a bottle of rum) and four we can get you just about anything else. Revenge, desires, your mother…."

When Jack said mother, Jin froze. Jack smiled.

_I got him._

"So if I join, you can give me.."

"Aye"

"Then I accpet."

"Good, I'll go get Superior, our leader."

Jack vanished in a dome of darkness and appeared a little later with a man in the same dark cloak but had silver hair and orange eyes.

"So you wish to join? Good, then you must swear." he saide in a creepy voice.

"I Jin Kazama swear to your Organization XIII."

When they shook hands, an orange light surrounded them.

"Excellent. You are now Jin Kazama, Number VII of Organization XIII, the Stone Fist. I grant you the power of earth and the fighter nobodies to serve you. Your weapon shall be the Axe."

Two massive single headed axes apeared beofre him. Each were taller then his and the blade was wider then his chest. They were Orange in color and the each blade had half an Organization Symbol on it.

"When combined together, they formed a double bladed battle axe."

When they combined together, the blade was massive and looked very deadly. The complete Organization Symbol was now seen. Jin grasped to Axe and saw that he could wield it easily as though it weighed nothing. He was now a lot stronger. A dark aura went over his clothes turning them into the Organization Outfit.

"Good, you are one step closer to your goal now," Xemnas said.

And with that, they all left the dark beach in a cloud of darkness.


	9. Number VIII The Shadow Assasin

Blah- Normal speech

_Blah_- thinking

Note: I was already writing this before I got most of the requests. For number IX, I will do one of the requests. I already got it all planned out. Try to guess which person I'm doing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The newest member of the Organization, Jin, Kazama, was taken to the castle that never was where he was taught about his powers and the history of the Organization. His fighter nobodies were about seven feet tall, very muscular yet not very wide. They were the thin muscular types so they would be fast and strong. A sash covered their eyes like dancer nobodies and they had on silver pants. They were trained to fight in over 50 different fighting styles. Jin was interested in his earth powers but more interested in learning and mastering different fighting forms.

Nobodies had a more advanced brain and did not grow tired unless they used their powers. And because they did not age, Jin basically had all the time in the world to train. He trained with Anakin frequently and was the more silent type in the group. The more outgoing ones such as Sakura, Jack and Naruto (even though he is away on a mission right now) talked to him a lot. Jin liked to listen and not talk. He sometimes smirked at their words if they said something funny but usually did not reply or talk unless it was about business.

Apparently, the keyblade master was destroying more heartless because Xemnas started to form Kingdom Hearts. A tiny one about the size of an apple was visible at the top of the Castle. Xemnas said it required countless number of hearts to make the whole thing. Xemnas was already making plans to get a keyblade master's nobody into the Organization. He just needed to find one. Xemnas on top of the castle when Jack appeared came up behind him.

"Hello Superior, are you enjoying the view?"

Xemnas smirked. He was the serious type but took time to laugh at other peoples jokes.

"Why is Naruto taking so long? He should be back by now, the missions I heard from the other members takes about two to three days."

"Well by the boy's personality, he likes to play around a lot." Xemnas replied.

"True, true. But I wish he was back soon, I'm getting bored. Get some more laid back fun guys as the next nobodies."

"We will see Number V. In the mean time why not go socialize with the other members?"

"Okay, I will but they aren't as fun as Naruto. Sakuras probably the best choice because Aerith is too quiet, Jin and Anakin are too serious and of course you do not like to be bothered."

And with that, Jack Vanished into the darkness.

_Hmmm you better hurry up Number IV; I need all the members for my plans to work._ Xemnas thought.

* * *

Naruto POV 

Naruto was bored out of his mind. He had appeared in this world in a small town. The town had ninja in it but they did not use any jutsus whatsoever and relied on weapons and taijutsu. Even the academy students in his world could probably beat these ninjas. He was currently tracking his target. The reports identified her as Ayane, no last name. She was a girl around 16 who had purple hair and orange eyes. She was a respected fighter in this world but her skills were nothing compared to Organization XIII.

For Naruto, Organization XIII reminded him a lot of Akatsuki. They all wore cloaks, were incredibly powerful and sought a unified goal. When Akatsuki reminded him of his old world, he thought of some people that would make some excellent bodyguards. They had been defeated by him before but what had happened to them? Had they turned into heartless and nobodies too? He made mental note to ask Xemnas about this. He always wanted his own subordinates. But sadly at the moment he was on a mission.

He was tracking Ayane who was tracking her sister, Kasumi who was a missing nin. Naruto had been following her for days. She was apparently a bastard child as her mother was raped by a man and gave birth to Ayane, who was treated badly within their clan. She was determined to capture Kasumi who had life very good and had all of these wonderful opportunities but threw them all away. She did not know how good she had it so she wanted revenge against her hated sister.

Naruto thought this kind of looked like a Sasuke/Itachi relation but without the whole power hungry and clan massacre thing. So far, he had been looking for the perfect moment to strike at Ayane and offer her the Organization but sadly she had not turned into a nobody yet. But yet she would be soon. She just needed to magnify her hatred and pain a little bit more a she would be one soon.

* * *

Ayane POV 

She was tracking her hate sister that always seemed to elude her grasp. For reasons unknown to her, her clan had now declared her a rouge ninja and was sending ninjas to dispose of her. If she could just kill Kasumi, then she would be accepted back into her clan. That was her only choice. To kill the hated sister that she had been tracking for a couple of years. She was jogging at a steady pace through a forest. Kasumi was close. She could feel it.

As night fell, she saw that the tracks were getting fresher and fresher. Then she saw her. Kasumi was resting in a small clearing. She drew a kunai and started to walk forward. She wanted a clean battle to see who was stronger. Kasumi said,

"I knew you were following sister."

"Don't try to sweet talk your out of this. You know why I am here. This is where you will die."

"Why do you keep trying to kill me? What will killing me accomplish? Don't do this sister. Let's live in peace. I can help you…."

"Shut up! What do you know? You don't know how hard my life was. Killing you will make my life easier and happier."

"I see you will not listen to reason. I will do what I must. I will not hesitate to kill you sister if you try to take mine!"

With that Ayane threw a punch that Kasumi dodged. Kasumi countered with a sidekick that missed as well. The two began to attack hand to hand as well as using shurikens and kunai. Far off Naruto watched their fight in silence and occasionally muttering out what they should have done or pointing out dumb moves to himself.

Near the end of the fight, the two fighters were exhausted and stopped their fight for a second. They were both panting heavily. Ayane then charged again but Kasumi prepared for her attack, grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Kasumi, pulled out a kunai and tried to pin Ayane arms to threw ground a succeeded in getting her hand. Ayane yelled out in pain and thrashed around as her other hand was pinned. Ayane then stopped and said,

"As expected of you sister, letting your enemies live, you wouldn't really kill me because you are weak and you know it."

Kasumi just looked down at her sister and pulled out a kunai and held it to her sister's throat.

"I could kill you right now, don't underestimate me."

But unknown to her, Ayane had a secret blade in her sandals and drew it. She kicked towards Kasumi. Kasumi quickly turned and the blade missed. The Kunai, being held so close to Ayane slit her through very slightly. The sandal flew off her foot and lodged itself in her the lower part of her heart. Kasumi gasped and quickly took the blade out.

"Sister! Are you alright? I'm sorry I did not mean for you to get hurt this badly."

"Heh as expected of you sister, helping and worrying over your enemies. You really are weak. But that won't stop the ninja from chasing you. I have failed my mission to kill you. But if I lived, I would hunt you down until you died. Nothing has changed between us sister. I still hate you."

And with that, Ayane died. But she did not literally die. Her body became a heartless and her nobody was taken to a dark beach off in another world.

Ayane woke up to see that she was on a dark beach. The waves made small splashing noises as she stood up. Where was she?

"I see you made it. In one piece, your heart must be strong."

She turned and saw a teenager younger then her sitting on a rock nearby. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body except his head. He then turned toward her and said,

"You and I were the same. Children that were looked down upon and treated like nobodies. I had so many burdens upon me and I was treated like a weakling. But I escaped that all and became a true nobody, just like you."

Then this boy, named Naruto, explained what had happened to her. She listened in complete silence. She thought,

_Is he really just like me?_

"Yes I was, but I escaped it all by joining a certain Organization called Organization XIII. They can give you whatever you want. It is completely made up of the most powerful nobodies that also lack a heart just like you and our leader wants you to join."

Ayane thought for a moment. She had listened to the entire speech and considered the possibilities. She could escape her cruel life before and be among people just like her. She could gain power beyond her wildest imagination and get her desires.

"Well of course I'll join? Who wouldn't after what you guys offered?"

A smile broke out on Naruto's face.

"Great, now I can get back to the castle and hand out with my new friends some more. I'll introduce you to them. But first…."

A dark portal appeared and out stepped a man with silver hair and orange eyes that looked very intimidating. He said,

"You must vow to me first. I am Xemnas, number I of Organization XIII, the Superior."

"Fine, I Ayane, vow to Organization XIII."

When they shook hands a dark aura surrounded them.

"Very interesting. You are now Ayane, Number VIII of Organization XIII, and the Shadow Assassin. Your element is darkness and you shall be granted control of the Assassin nobodies. Your weapon shall be the ring blade. A massive ring with a diameter about six feet long appeared. It was black and silver with a handle with the Organization symbol on it. It was sharpened on the outside and inside for better efficiency. Ayane grasped the handle with delight and she was soon dressed in the Organization uniform. Naruto took Ayane to the castle while Xemnas lingered in his thoughts.

_Very interesting, she has obtained the power of darkness. Let us see what will become of this new member._

* * *

How was that, remember, next chapter is one of the requests already mentioned Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I WANT AT LEAST 35 REVIEWS BEOFRE I RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER. Oh and more requests will be welcome. 


	10. Number IX The Gravity Alchemist

This is the one that I chose from the lists BEFORE I put down the authors note. One of the next 2 people will be a suggestion AFTER the authors note. Oh and I am having a vote for the keyblade master. You will be voting on 2 things. 3rd choice is optional.

The Keyblade master should be someone from a videogame, anime/manga ect, or an OC.

The Character will be a girl or a boy.

If you chose for the keyblade master to not be an Oc, tell me which genre you want them from. (Videogame, book, Anime/manga, ect.)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Ayane was taken to the Castle that Never was to be briefed on all of the Organization's information. She was taught how to wield her weapon, her powers, and told about everything she should know. Ayane got along just fine with all the members but her feeling toward them were normal. She could cooperate with them but she did not want to be bothered by them. She trained a lot, just like Anakin and Jin, but spent more time to have fun then both of them.

Xemnas decided to finally give them their nobody names. Anakin was now Anakixn, Sakura was now Sakraxu, Naruto was Xotutan, Jack was now Xackj, Aerith was now Xeritha, Jin was now Xinj, and Ayane was now Xanyea. (Hey it's hard to come up with the names.). These names were not their new permanent names; they only used them for missions and for covert ops. They were allowed to use their original names and preferred to use their original names but only to each other or an Organization ally.

In their daily life, Aerith had become the new Vexen. She became interested in science and the study behind darkness and light so she became the Organization's scientist and researcher. She had her own lab now, one in the bottom portion of the Castle, and a private one in her room. She began to spend at least 4-6 hours a day researching. Aerith also became a very good tactician in military maneuvers to make up for not liking to fight. She was a very good fighter but did not like to fight unless it was for a very good reason.

Xemnas the called the First meeting for the new Organization because he felt they had enough people. He reopened the Council Chamber which was closed off until the meeting. 13 thrones were placed around the room at random, but different heights. The highest had a number I under it while the lowest had a XIII under it. The order went like this in a circle.

I, VII, XII, IV, XIII, II, IX, V, XI, VI, X, and III.

The thrones were placed at different heights to avoid a staircase like look. The center of the room had a giant version of the Organization's crest and there was one on each chair too right below the number. The room was completely white and had a white domed ceiling. The door for lesser nobodies and later prisoners was between IX's and V's thrones. When all was set, Xemnas told some dusks to tell the members about the first meeting and where the council chamber was. Xemnas was sitting at his seat waiting for the members when they arrived.

First came Anakin and Jin, who were notified first. They looked in awe around the white council chambers and teleported up to their chairs. Next to arrive was Sakura who also looked around in wonder and excitement and then teleported to her throne. Next were Ayane and Aerith who were chatting about girl stuff. They looked around in wonder as well and teleported to their thrones. Last to arrive were Naruto and Jack who also looked in awe and teleported to their seats. When they were all there, Xemnas said,

"Members of Organization XIII, this is the first official meeting of the new Organization. As you can tell, there are still a few seats to be filled. We will have these once a week and occasionally have emergency meetings. At the meetings, we will tell each other insight on problems, victories, and other important information. I will also give you important missions at the end of the meeting. We are here right now to discuss our plans and for me to hand out to each of you, your first official missions, not chores or recruitment. From now on, I will be recruiting the last 5 recruits. The last, number XIII will have to be the nobody of a keyblade master. If we have one in our Organization, our goal will be more easily attained.

Now, we probably do not have any important insight today but from now on, I give you permission to wander the worlds at will as long as you do not expose yourself.

At this Xemnas noted that each of the members were faintly smiling at this.

"Now that we have that taken care of, I will now hand out the mission. Number II, you will go with Number VII to your world. I have heard that your heartless has taken a seat of power there and goes by the name of "Darth Vader". You are to go and collect information on your heartless and scan the battle station he is building known as the Death Star. Do not be caught but kill anyone who sees you. If they fight you, kill them immediately. Do not kill your heartless; it will be of some use to us later. Now go.

Anakin and Jin nodded at put their hoods up. They then opened dark portals into Anakin's old world.

"Number III, you will go to your old world and go to school there under your nobody name. You may have to change your appearance a little, if you change it to much, then you will drain to much energy. My scouts have gathered information, that a previous member of this Organization has traveled there and will be attending, coincidently, your old school for one week. You will go there and monitor him for while he is there. Then you will report back to me."

Sakura nodded and put up her hood and vanished.

Numbers IV and V, you will be heading to number IV's old world to gain some allies there. Ally yourself with this organization number IV has been telling me about known as Akatsuki. Oh and your question about these people that could be used as bodyguards? Their nobodies have probably been killed but if you gather some of their remains and put them in the lab, then I am sure we can regenerate their nobodies. Bring their remains or something linked to them to Aerith and I am sure we can work something out."

Naruto and Jack nodded eagerly at vanished as well leaving Aerith and Ayane.

"Number XII, you will go to the lab in Hollow bastion. There is a secret room there which has a hidden private computer that is not linked to the main one. There is some forbidden data there. The password for the computer is "Nothing in Darkness".

Aerith nodded solemnly and vanished from view, leaving only Ayane left.

"Number XIII, you will go to the Realm of Darkness to assassinate my former mentor, DIZ or Ansem. I thought he had died but he is lost wandering in the Realm of Darkness. Eliminate him. He is also in the company of my heartless so the job may be a little bit hard. They have struck a deal of some sort. Both of them together is worrying so eliminate both of them."

Ayane nodded eager to test out her new powers on this human and Heartless.

Xemnas was left alone in the council chamber as he went to his mission. Recruiting Number IX. He was pleased of the power and efficiency of his new organization. They put the previous one to shame. Xemnas wondered why he chose the previous organization in the first place. He chuckled to himself and disappeared to the soon to be new member's world. This human had gone exploring in ruins with his brother. But unknown to him, the ruins were full of darkness and held many heartless as well as a legendary heartless known as Kurt Zisa. The heartless overran him and he joined their ranks. The brother managed to escape. The nobody was wandering around aimlessly in a desert with memories of his former life trying to reach his civilization.

A dark portal opened up in the middle of the desert under the full moon. The member was close.

* * *

Ed's POV

Edward Elric was wandering in the desert for almost a week now. He had just woken up from that ordeal and was wondering how he was alive. He was also wondering how he was never growing thirsty or hungry. Also why he only required about 3-5 hours of sleep a night. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. It defied science. Did that temple have a strange gift? He thought back to that fateful day when he went exploring with his brother.

_Flashback_

_Ed and Al were walking through a forest on their way to small town with rumors of a Philosophers stone. On the way, they had discovered a massive underground temple that was in a cliff wall. It had a sealed door that had a strange heart shaped symbol on it with an X through it. Ed decided that he wanted to explore it but his brother was not too sure. But Ed managed to convince Al and Ed used his alchemy to make a hole in the wall. The inside was like a labyrinth. There were many walls that made a maze like structure. But Ed just kept making holes in all the walls until they came to a grand room with a very high ceiling and a door. It was not the door to the other side of the gate. It was a big clear white door that looked like the doors to a church._

_Ed tried to open the door but he failed. He used alchemy but it seemed to have no effect. They tried to attack the door but it did not even have a scratch. They gave up and decided to look around. There were strange carvings all over the walls depicting strange black creatures. When they went into the center of the room to sit down and think, they were suddenly surrounded by these strange creatures. Alchemy had very little effect on them and they found the only way to kill them was with physical weapons._

_They began to fight off the shadow like creatures when the door suddenly opened. Darkness poured out of it and Ed and Al ran for it seeing as they were outnumbered. When they looked in the door, they just saw even more of the shadow creatures with a few giant ones. They were surrounded and worn out. One of the creatures managed to hit Ed and he fell to the ground it pain. Then, all the shadows piled on top of him but suddenly, they were all gone. The door was closed and all the shadows vanished along with Ed. Al was left alone and confused. He franticly searched for his brother but found no one. He ran out of the ruins and to the town. He took a train to central and alerted Roy Mustang. Meanwhile, Ed woke up in the middle of a desert wondering why he was here._

Ed sighed as he walked through the seemingly endless desert. Night was falling and he was confused and worried that he might never see civilization again. He found a rock formation where he made a small fire with alchemy and went to sleep. At least his alchemy worked. He sighed thinking about al of the past events of his life. His quest for the stone, getting their bodies back, joining the military, and now the mysterious door and the black creatures. All of sudden, a thought struck Ed. Had they released those creatures? Were they sleeping until they woke them up, he saw what those creatures could do and it was pretty impressive. If they attacked, then the military would have a lot of trouble. Ed then rolled over and went to sleep.

Ed woke up to feel water on his feet. He just grumbled for five more minutes when he suddenly sprang up. Water on his feet? He saw he was now on a beach. Great, now he was in a desert and now he was on a beach. Well at least it was easier to find people from a beach. He noticed it was nighttime and the water was dark and murky. But there was a type of peace here that Ed had never felt before. It was so calm and beautiful here.

"Are we enjoying the scenery?"

Ed spun around to face a man in a black coat like outfit. He had a hood but it was down. He had silver hair and orange eyes. He had a sense of power around him.

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Xemnas, the Superior. Number I of Organization XIII."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain…"

Xemnas then spent his time explaining what in the world was going on, how he was here, and what happened.

"Your story is impossible; nothing can survive without the necessary organs. And Magic does not exist."

"Oh are you sure?"

Xemnas disappeared in a dark orb and appeared above Ed floating. He held out his hand a dark orb flew out of it and disintegrated a nearby boulder. Ed was shocked. No clapping the hands or transmutation circles. And he was flying in midair. Ed was still not convinced but from the looks of things, this man wanted him to join his Organization.

"Fine, you want me to join your Organization or something right? Well then I accept. I will then be one step closer to my goals and to become a full human as you say."

"I knew you were a smart boy. Now vow."

"I Edward Elric vow to join your Organization"

They shook hands and a dark purple light surrounded them.

"You are Now Edward Elric Number IX of Organization XIII, the Gravity Alchemist. Your nobody name will be Xedarwd or just Xed. You will have control of the element of space (Space is like gravity, Xigbar's powers, Supernovas, comets, the sun, the cosmos, ect) and the nobodies that will serve you will be the Alchemist nobodies. You will wield the Spear as your weapon."

A purple spear appeared in front of Ed. They were very similar to Xaldin's spears except they were purple and had two blades at the top facing opposite directions to improve efficacy. Ed grabbed the spear in awe of what had just happened as the light faded. Xemnas said,

"I know what you desire, you limbs, your brother's body, your mother, and your heart. But I have already given you one of these gifts."

Ed suddenly realized that his leg was normal but his arm was still metal. He was wondering why his leg was back when Xemnas replied,

"Your arm was a special condition because you gave it up for your brother's soul. You can regain your arm with Kingdom Hearts."

And with that, Xemnas led Ed to the Castle that never was pleased that he had obtained a member so easily.

* * *

Anakin and Jin's POV

Anakin and Jin had appeared in a dark room full of weapons. They found they were in the armory and quickly turned invisible. They snuck out of the armory and walked through the hallways. The battle station was huge and very advanced. They could probably fit a third of all their nobodies in here. A third of their nobodies were a lot of nobodies. They quietly walked down the halls passing by strange troopers identified as storm troopers and imperial officers. They later came to a room with a computer in it. There were only two soldiers guarding it. Anakin said that he would handle it and that Jin should keep watch.

Anakin drew his light saber and snuck up behind the guards. He ignited it and quickly cut down the guards. He went to the computer and drew a special data stick which he downloaded all of the station's blueprints on. He put the bodies in the realm of darkness and called Jin.

"Did you get the plans?"

"Yep, it wasn't that hard. We just need to go though because when I downloaded them, the authorities were alerted."

Suddenly the door opened and troopers poured in with a few officers. Anakin and Jin still invisible went to desolate parts of the room. Anakin hid in corner and Jin hid on top of a machine. They quickly suppressed their power levels as Anakin's nobody, Darth Vader arrived. A trooper replied,

"Lord Vader, there is no one here, should we commence a lockdown of the ports?"

"Yes do it quickly, those plans must have been taken by spies. I want them tracked down and brought to me immediately!"

"Yes my Lord, is something bothering you my Lord?"

Vader was staring off into space around the area where Anakin was hiding. I sense a presence here that I have not felt but feel familiar with…"

Anakin quickly rose into the air behind a machine. Jin met him there and the teleported away. They arrived in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Jin said,

"Your heartless nearly had us there; he seems to be very powerful."

"Yes he is, but I could easily eliminate him, he only has his previous life's powers while I have the power of the Organization."

Jin then was handed the data stick and went to the main hard drive to submit the Death Star blueprints. Anakin went to the Xemnas to report the mission a success. Their very first successful missions were done.

* * *

How was that, remember the voting, if you do not know, go read the very top of this story. Remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I want at least 55 reviews before I submit the next chapter. Suggestions are also welcome. 


	11. Number X The Lunar Destroyer

At the moment, Shadow is clearly winning. After I finish number XI, I will be having a vote for number XII. The five most mentioned people will be the candidates. After that, I will be counting all the votes for the keyblade master and write number XIII so keep on sending me requests for the keyblade master. Number XI is mine alone so don't bother me over it.

This chapter is about number X but will also be focused around Naruto and Jack's mission.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Ed was shown the castle and all of its glory. He quickly began to believe in magic and powers as he saw all of the nobodies around ht castle and the other members training. The only ones at the castle at the moment were Xemnas, Anakin, Jin and Ed. Anakin as second in command told him everything he needed to know and told him about his nobodies. Ed's nobodies had transmutation circles of all variations all over their body. They could destroy, create, and do various other activities. They were mainly support nobodies due to their abilities to deconstruct objects. Xemnas gave Ed a room in the Proof of existence and showed Ed the throne room. Ed immediately began to train his powers.

He could use the element of space in battle. The main concept of his element was gravity. Most of his new fighting style revolved around floating and using his powers to levitate his spears. He wielded nine spears, one in his hand and eight levitating around him. He usually only used one in battle though and only brought more spears out for extreme battles. Ed could also use meteors, powers of planets, stars and basically everything in space except for the moon that was a reserved element.

When Ed found the lab, he immediately began researching and conducting his own experiments. For Aerith, it was just a hobby but Ed took it seriously so he became the new new Vexen and Aerith just became a fellow lab partner. Ed did experiments by combining alchemy with magic which wielded sometimes amazing results. Ed retained his alchemy abilities but did not use them in combat often, unless he somehow got his powers locked away.

Xemnas was currently reading the blueprints of the death star and its assault and defense capabilities. He seemed to be very interested in this death star. Anakin delivered the mission results when Jin uploaded them into the mainframe. Xemnas seemed to have future plans with the death star. Xemnas studied them with great precision, looking at its strengths and weaknesses. He found a small exhaust port to be the only weakness. At the moment, the death star was still being constructed and would be done in around 1 year. Xemnas could wait.

Xemnas then went to another world to look for the new Number X who was an alien by the name of Vegeta. He had died by self destructing himself to kill a monster known as Majin Buu. He was dead but unsuccessful. The monster was still alive. Xemnas knew the only way to kill it was to completely obliterate every single cell and particle of it, even the smoke caused by attacking its pieces. Vegeta left behind a nobody because he was in the darkness when he executed his final attack. His heartless was Him when he was still possessed by the short wizard. Xemnas was on this world at the moment trying to convince him to join with promises of power and strength.

* * *

Naruto and Jacks POV

"I want something to eat; I want to taste some food."

"Naruto, we don't need to eat but yet, I feel your needs. Lets go and eat1"

"Yea! I know the perfect place"

Naruto and Jack had appeared in the forest within the wind countries boundaries. Their mission was to be diplomats to the organization in the Naruto world called Akatsuki, which had nine S rank ninja in it. They were to offer a alliance between them, and they would be a allies for the Organization in this world. Xemnas realized that he needed allies to be effective instead of having 13 members in the organization commanding the nobodies and making plans. He would offer the Akatsuki a deal of sorts. At the moment, Akatsuki's goals were to capture all the tailed beasts in this world. They had already captured Garra of the Desert's tailed beast and Garra had died but he was brought back to life. Naruto had participated in this mission and his teammate had killed a member known as Sasori of the Red Sand. (No that is not a OC, he is in the recent chapters that came out in Japan) Sasori was replaced by someone named Tobi. Now in Akatsuki there were nine members after Orochimaru left. They had now captured 3 biju (tailed beasts), the 1 tailed, the 2 tailed, and the 3 tailed. They were currently seeking the rest.

Naruto and Jack were going to offer them a deal, be allies with the Organization and work for them, and they give them what they want. Naruto and Jack had to first collect half the deal. They were going to capture the 4 tailed through the 6 tailed beasts and give them to Akatsuki. Then if they proved loyal enough, they would give them the rest and power over heartless. But at the moment, Naruto wanted to taste some of his home world food. (ramen!)

"So where are we going to eat Naruto?"

"At the best restaurant here, Ichiraku ramen!"

"Heh, besides your heart, and organization business, is ramen all you think about mate?"

"No, it's just really good, you even said so yourself!"

"Well I'm from the 1600's in my timeline; your world is about as advanced as the so called 1900's in my timeline. More advanced the better food. But one thing that is still the best back them is the rum."

"I agree but the ramen you tried was cup ramen and the ramen made by the nobody cooks. This ramen is special and is the best."

"What ever you say mate, after all you are a superior officer and from this world."

Naruto had shown Jack ramen just as Jack showed Naruto rum. Jack had grown fond of ramen but was not obsessive about it like Naruto. Then again, Jack was obsessive about rum while Naruto was just fond of it.

They both put their hoods up and teleported to the Konoha. There, they were mostly unnoticed because no one here knew about them. Naruto was also unnoticed because of the hoods. A few people threw them fearful glances because of their ominous aura. When they arrived at the stand, Jack ordered beef while Naruto had Miso. While they were waiting, Jack whispered,

"I can sense your agitation at being back here so calm down a little; we still have a mission to do."

Naruto nodded and seemed to calm down a bit. In about 5 minutes, their ramen arrived. Jack, being taught how to use chopsticks broke his sticks and was started to eat. Naruto waited a little bit and as he was breaking his sticks, a group of people entered the stand. It was all of Naruto's old friends along with their sensei's and Iruka. Naruto immediately tensed up again but then started to eat his ramen at an alarming rate.

* * *

Naruto character's POV

The gang was just here to get some ramen to eat at one of the tables outside. Some of the ninjas were sad that Naruto left. Others had no feeling while others were sort of happy. Sakura was at first happy that the Demon had left but then realized soon after a stern talking with Tsunade, that she was wrong and saw the hardships of Naruto's life. Kiba had really no feelings over the matter but was angered that such a good ninja that was on the Sasuke mission left. Shino respected Naruto and considered him a friend and did miss the cheery blonde. Hinata was very sad that her only source of courage had left. She had grown very depressed but now was stronger, due to her vowing to become stronger to not let those close to her leave or get hurt. Choji was sad that Naruto left and missed the blonde as well. Shikamaru was also sad but confused as well that his good friend had left. Ino had no real feelings as she did not know the blonde well only as a strong ninja but quite annoying. She was happy and slightly sad at the same time. Lee was taking Naruto leaving very hard. When he learned he left, he ran around the village screaming why Naruto had left and abandoned his springtime of youth. Neji was sad that one of his friends and the one that let him see the light had left. Tenten was sad as well that the cheery blonde had left just like Sasuke.

Kakashi was saddened and angry that Naruto, like Sasuke had left. He worked very hard to try to find him and was depressed that now he had only one student. Iruka was taking Naruto leaving very hard and had instantly come to hate the villagers for seemingly driving him out. Tsunade was instantly angry and personally beat up the drunkard that exposed Naruto. She was sad because Naruto was like a little brother to her. Jiraiya was also depressed that his happy and hyperactive student had just left and he could not do anything about it.

When they heard Naruto was missing, all of Naruto's old friends instantly went on a mission to bring him back. When they came to the cave they encountered Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame. They were asked by the Akatsuki members where Naruto Kun was. They asked the exact same question to them and began to fight until Itachi, saying the fight was pointless, left with Kisame to look for Naruto. They had been looking for a week and still found no trace of Naruto. After a month, they gave up the search and Tsunade was forced to brand Naruto a missing-nin. At the moment, Naruto's old team and their sensei's were going to go eat ramen in the memory of Naruto even though he left.

When they entered the shop, they saw two strange people in dark cloaks. The ninjas were instantly on guard as they could be Akatsuki, but they had no red clouds on them and they had a different uniform. They wore black everywhere and were covered by a coat, gloves, boots, and pants that were all black. Their hoods were up and strangely covering their entire face in darkness. The only non black part on them was a silver chain that was hanging down from their neck. They held a medallion like object that had an IV on it and the other man had V. One man was calmly eating ramen and occasionally swigging an amber liquid beside him. The other was eating ramen like no tomorrow and was already done with 3 bowls. He suddenly yelled,

"Hey old man, give some more ramen, make it beef"

"Yes sir!"

Some of the ninjas stopped. This IV sounded just like Naruto then. All of a sudden, they both turned to face them. Their faces were still not visible. The man with the V on him whispered something to the man with the IV. Both men nodded and turned back and continued to eat. Kakashi went over and ordered the ramen. The ramen man was happy to have so many customers at the time. He rushed into his kitchen to prepare the orders. While the ninjas waited they watched the two mysterious men. The man with an IV was on his 8th bowl and was soon done with it. The man with the V only ate one bowl. He slapped some money on the counter and waited for the other man to stop eating.

Sakura in particular was suspicious of the two men. They are hiding their identities and one was eating ramen just like Naruto. She suddenly said,

"Are you two from around here?"

The two men stopped and the one with the V said,

"No we aren't young lass. We are just visiting. We have no business here."

"Oh I see have you two traveled a lot?"

"Why yes we have, we have traveled almost everywhere."

"Have you two met someone named Naruto Uzumaki on your travels?"

The man with the IV suddenly chocked on his ramen but quickly regained his composure. He said,

"Why yes we have, recently too. He has died."

"LIER!"

Sakura was suddenly yelling. Her friends who were listening froze. Naruto was dead?"

"HE COULDN'T DIE. HE WOULDN'T JUST DIE. HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"We knew him… very well. In a way of speaking he has died."

And with that, the two men stood up and left the stand. They turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Naruto's friends were at a loss of words. But something in their mind told them the men were lying. Lee noticed this too and ran to the corner as soon as they turned. The only thing he saw were a couple of people walking along the street. No black cloaked men. He returned and said,

"My friends, those men were lying and they defiantly know something about Naruto. We must pursue them!"

"For once, I agree, let's follow them." Neji said.

The Sensei's just nodded and the ninjas scattered in pursuit of the men.

* * *

Naruto and Jack's POV

"Well that was close, good thing we teleported far FAR away."

The two members were now in a forest in the river country where the Akatsuki hideout was located. They had sent out their nobodies before the ramen stand incident to acquire a few things. Fist, they would hunt down half the remaining biju and biju containers. Next, they would bring Naruto six items of importance that he wanted. Naruto wanted some subordinates and bodyguards. He planned to have five bodyguards and one 2nd in command for him alone but would have to listen to all the Organization members. The 6 people in particular were dead and created nobodies. Those nobodies were in stasis in a netherworld and to bring them back, he needed items of significance in their lives.

First, 5 ninja nobodies arrived bearing 5 objects that Naruto needed to make the bodyguard nobodies. They brought a string of beads, a strange golden arrow shaped object, a flute, an empty bag of chips, and a piece of bone. Then two nobodies came bearing a talisman that had the emblem scorpion written on it. Naruto told the nobodies to take these items to the lab and keep them there until further notice.

"Why do you want those guards?"

"Ehh, I feel as though they deserve another chance and what other way then to serve the Organization under me?"

"I hope your right about this."

"Then, about 150 nobodies appeared pushing along spheres comprised of dark energy holding the 4 tailed, 5 tailed, and 6 tailed beasts. Naruto took out an old scroll he stole and sealed the biju inside of them. He then told the nobodies to go back to their basic guard and patrol duties. Al the nobodies nodded and vanished.

"Well now let's go visit this Akatsuki shall we?"

"About time, I was getting bored."

* * *

Xemnas POV

"So why the hell should I join then?"

Xemnas was on the beach with the nobody of Vegeta. He was confused and angry. He demanded to know what was going on or he would blow Xemnas to pieces which was highly unlikely. Xemnas sighed and said,

"You want power to become stronger then this Kakarot correct? Join our Organization and you will gain that power."

"Hmmm, interesting offer you got there. But what makes you sure I won't take over your Organization."

"First off, higher ranked members will probably be stronger then you." At this Vegeta frowned. "And second, if you kill any of us, you will lose your power and become weak again. Now you don't want that do you?"

Vegeta paused to rethink this.

"Fine I will join but don't expect me to be nice to the other members."

"Very well, I knew you would make the right choice. Now because you aren't the type to vow, let us just shake on it."

When they shook hands, a pale blue light surrounded them.

"You are now Vegeta or Xevtega, Number X of Organization XIII, the Lunar Destroyer. You will control the element on the moon and have the saiyan nobodies. Your weapon shall be the lance."

A massive lance appeared before Vegeta. It was thin at the top but became over a meter thick at the bottom. It was blue all the way down and had the Organization Symbol printed on it. The Handle was about a Meter long as well and was silver with a ball at the bottom of it.

Vegeta just snorted in impatience as Xemnas took both of them back to the castle.

* * *

Naruto and Jack's POV

"Had enough?"

When they entered the Organization hideout, they were immediately attacked by Akatsuki. They had defeated but not killed all the members except the leader who was in a fighting stance, ready to attempt to kill these powerful new enemies. He suddenly lowered his stance and said,

"What do you want?"

You apparently didn't hear us when we said peace mate."

"Yea, we just want to talk, and as a peace offering we have brought what you want."

Naruto unrolled the scroll and summoned the 3 biju. Akatsuki was staring in awe as they had their job made a lot easier. Naruto then pulled down his hood and the members stared at him.

"I am Naruto the former container of the 9 tailed fox. I want to talk to you about helping my own organization. If you help us, we will give you power and the rest of the biju."

Naruto began to explain the whole worlds, nobodies and heartless story. When he was done, the Akatsuki leader was looking at the floor. He the looked up and said,

"If you could capture 3 biju in less then 1 day, then we would gladly join you to obtain that power. But there is a test is there not?"

"Yes, you must go and destroy the man known as Orochimaru; he is a worthy opponent for you guys. Destroy him and we will get you the last four 3 biju and let you join us."

The Akatsuki members suddenly changed their looks of suspiciousness to looks of happiness. They all hated Orochimaru and they would soon gain the power of the biju and even more power from this Organization XIII. The Leader then bowed and the members followed suit.

"Thank you Naruto sama."

"My pleasure, we will give you a week and will you also destroy his village too?"

"Gladly"

And with their mission completed, Naruto and Jack returned to base.

* * *

Remember, REVIEW OR ELSE AND REMEMBER THE VOTING. 


	12. Number XI The Sound of Dreams

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dead little brother, Happy birthday to you.

My brother is turning 13 today, (Only one year younger then me :O) so I am granting him to birthday wishes. One is that the 11th member is from digimon and the end of this story has to do with more about digimon. That is why I had number 11 privately to myself. I had to comply to avoid the annoyingness. Also I like my bro so I am doing this. Yay!

So far Shadow is clearly winning the keyblade contest and it will probably be him. His element will probably be Chaos and his keyblades (yes duel keyblades) will be oblivion and another dark keyblade.

The voting for number 12 will be the top 5 people mentioned throughout all my reviews and the nominations will stop on Monday night. I also want from you ideas for elements because I am running out of ideas. I refuse to do the element of time because it is either too weak or to cheap. (Stopping time, going back in time and going forward in time is way too cheap but if they don't do that then they have almost no power.) Weapons I can handle but ideas are welcome. After this vote, no more members will be available but maybe subordinates can be suggested.

Oh and congratulations roadhog for being my 200th reviewer. Thank you for all of the reviews readers and please support the person you want and we will see in the voting.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

When Xemnas returned to the Castle with Vegeta, he found that Naruto and Jack had completed their mission. The mission was reported as a success and they now had their very first allies. Xemnas then went to Anakin and introduced Vegeta to him. Anakin then called all the members currently in the castle and introduced everyone to Vegeta and Ed. Ed got along fine with everyone and was well liked among the Organization. Vegeta on the other hand was not so lucky. Everyone considered him an acquaintance but did not like his attitude. Anakin and Jin did not care, Aerith was sometimes insulted, Sakura shrugged it off but sometimes got mad, Ed found his attitude annoying , Ayane also did not care but sometimes got mad, and Naruto and Jack found him funny sometimes, infuriating other times, and just plain evil other times.

When Vegeta saw who were his superior officers he was outraged. Xemnas he would follow because his mind told him to and he seemed very powerful. But some of these officers were kids and he was not going to follow people like Naruto. He did not meet Aerith, Ayane and Sakura yet but heard about them. But he stopped complaining during training. When he enhanced his still intact saiyan powers with his new moon powers, his power increased by a lot. Vegeta was shocked and pleased with all of his new powers and stopped complaining when he realized that even though he had to follow these kids, they were stronger then he and he was still one of the most powerful beings ever now. Vegeta's saiyan nobodies were monkey looking nobodies that could levitate, but not fly, shoot basic Ki blasts, and fight to some extent.

Naruto went to the Xemnas and presented the items he collected in his universe. Xemnas then approved his plans and called Ed. The three went to the lab and began the process of bringing the nobodies back. Ed then set up 5 special glass tubes and one special table that you could lay on but had sides and had a bunch of tubes going in there. Naruto gave jack the flute, the beads, the bone, the arrow, and the bag of chips. Ed filled the tubes with a special liquid and but the 5 items under a scanner. He went to the computer which he learned how to use from Anakin and looked at the data found from the items.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to give them more powers? They seem a little weak a right now."

"Yea sure why not? You go work on the last body while I type in the powers."

Naruto began typing in some enhancements for their powers and when he was done, he went over to a special box and but his hand in it. Five small white flames came out and went into the box. Naruto closed the box and watched the white fire dancing inside. Ed Then went to the computer, pressed a few buttons and the scanned glowed white. The tubes then started glowing and a very very faint outline of a person was seen inside. Ed turned and said,

"They will be fully brought back in around 24 hours. Then we will enhance them with your powers and they will be set. But they have all of their previous memories so you'll have to convince them onto our side. Also they still have their cursed seal things. Now let's get to the other body."

The talisman was bright red and had the word scorpion on it. It had two neat slices through the center of it. Ed but the talisman in another scanner and scanned it. He then looked startled for a moment then said,

"Whoa this guy is special. An artificial body with nothing but his heart remaining. Well, even though his heart is gone is think I can get all of his powers back. You want his human body or his puppet?"

"I think he would prefer his original puppet body but he will probably make more advancement to it once he sees our technology."

Ed then shrugged and said,

"This will only take a couple of minutes since we can get a clear anchor into this world and we can get his body here already. All we need now is his nobody and bring it back into the shell."

Suddenly a couple Alchemist Nobodies appeared. They were carrying the remains of a puppet. They put the body on the table and Ed used his Alchemy to put it back together. He attached all the wires to the wooden body and put the chest that now has no heart back in the body. Then Ed pressed a button. The cuts in the body healed and suddenly the talisman disappeared and was replaced by a silver talisman that had no Organic matter it at all.

Ed replaced the now non existent heart with the normal human body parts. What they had now was an android. The Human parts were here but he was in a shell. He now had everything but a heart. But that didn't mean he was weaker. The new created person was not injured when his body parts take damage and could only be killed if his body were destroyed, releasing his spirit. His spirit could be brought back but if the spirit was destroyed, then he was dead.

The puppet then opened its eyes and stood up. He was staring at his surroundings and when he saw Naruto he was on guard until Naruto said,

"Welcome back Sasori of the Red Sands."

"What is going on? Why am I alive again and why do I have human body parts again?"

Naruto explained everything to Sasori. Sasori listened on guard but dropped it when Naruto said he was now part of a special Organization. Naruto told him about everything that has happened until Sasori's revival.

"So why did you bring me back."

"I want you to be one of my subordinates, but not any ordinary one. I want you to be my second in command of all of my nobodies and my other subordinates."

"Why in the world would I serve you/"

"You aren't serving me like a lackey, but just an acquaintance that helps me with the Organization's commands. I am now more powerful then anyone from our old world. I can make you more powerful as well. Akatsuki is now allied with us anyway so either you serve as an Akatsuki or be a higher rank then them. What do you say?"

"Fine I'll be your second in command. Your plans sound interesting and I will follow this Organization to power. I don't need a heart. I want something more."

"Yay! My first subordinate and my second in command. Just some info though, even though you are my second in command, you still have to follow everyone in the Organization. But you control all subordinates under me, subordinates under members ranked lesser then me, and Subordinates that the higher members allow you to boss around. Oh and you can only control my nobodies."

Sasori nodded and Ed said,

"Hello Sasori, I am Number IX, Edward Elric but just call me Ed. Proceed up those stairs and to your left, a machine storage room will be in there. There you can upgrade your body and remove any human body parts you do not want. Our technology is very advanced and in the biological and chemical sections of the lab, you will find ingredients for poisons. If you get lost, ask a nobody."

Sasori nodded and s glimmer of a smile appeared on his face. Then Naruto said,

"Oh one more thing, this will give you a fundamental control over fire, not as powerful as me but still fairly powerful, about a higher-level nobody level."

A white flame appeared and went into Sasori's chest. Sasori glowed silver for a moment and then faded. Sasori looked at his hands then nodded and Naruto handed him some clothes. Sasori was not allowed to wear Organization XIII uniforms as he was not a member. Instead he was handed a Akatsuki cloak with silver clouds instead of red to represent his status. Sasori then bowed and walked out of the room.

"Well that was fairly easy Ed; I think the others will willingly follow too."

Xemnas then announced that he was off to go recruit number XI. He also told Anakin and Naruto to go reinforce Sakura's mission as the Keyblade masters nobody came with two friends. He also told Ed and Jack to go reinforce Ayane's mission. Jin and Vegeta were sent on a special mission to an old Organization extension base and to report its condition. Xemnas then met Sasori and was pleased with Naruto's second in command. He told Sasori to watch over the castle which Sasori willingly obeyed.

* * *

Aerith POV

Aerith had arrived in the basements of the castle and was walking silently though the hallways. Occasionally, she encountered a heartless which she froze and destroyed with her powers. When she got to the computer room, she went down the stars into the empty part of the room. She stood in the middle of the circle and said,

"Nothing in Darkness!"

The floor then opened up revealing a lift. She stood on it and it descended downward. The floor closed up and lights turned on to show the way. The lift stopped to reveal a long hallway. The walls wee metal and gray. There was rust forming on some parts and some parts were actually falling apart. Aerith walked down the end of the hallway to see a small computer screen and a keyboard. There was a large hard drive behind the screen that took up the entire wall. The computer was bluish gray. It was very old by the looks of it and was very dusty.

Aerith went to the board dusted it off a little. She pressed the on button. The screen spluttered a bit then turned on. The screen showed the computer being booted up and then turned to a screen saying password.

_This could be a problem_

Aerith tried nothing in darkness but it didn't work. Then she tried the 7 princesses of heart as well as sea salt ice cream. She tried all for the names of everything to do with light and darkness. She leaned on the wall to think a bit. Maybe it was something not known to them. She looked through her memory of the nobody archives that was the most complete source of information in the entire universe besides the secret library that was in a world unknown to the organization. It held knowledge of everything and because of that; the entire world was one big library.

Aerith then thought of things that were in Xemnas's old memory. Stuff that was secret that few people knew. Then one thing that had to do with darkness and light that she did not try popped into her had. It was a long shot but it wouldn't hurt to try. She typed in something that only Xemnas and Ansem knew about, something that even King Mickey didn't hear about.

Keyblade War------------ Access Approved

The keyblade war was a mysterious war that was fought ling ago. There were three survivors after the entire war was over. The three warriors held the three remaining keyblades, the keyblade of light, the keyblade of dark, and the road to the Dawn. Xemnas apparently knew something about this war but restricted all the data on the computer. Ansem knew some of it to some extent but not as much as Xemnas.

Aerith went to the data storage file and downloaded all the forbidden data of Ansem. Some more stuff about heartless and nobodies, the door to the darkness, the door to the light, the realm of nothing, the keyblades, and much much more. Most of the things, Aerith had never heard and she told herself to look over the data when she got back to the castle. When she was done, she tried to teleport herself out. It didn't work.

There were two kinds of darkness travel. The dark doors was the thing where the members vanish in a dome of darkness. The dark doors are mainly used for quick and short travel. It can be used in battles to avoid enemies. Although it is fast, it has limited range, extending only to the world you are on, and world right next to the one you're on. Dark portals are for long traveling; its range is anywhere you know of. It creates a portal in front of you and you must walk in it. It takes more time to get through the portals though.

Right now Aerith was trying a dark portal. It didn't work which meant that something about this place restricted dark powers. Aerith then tried a dark door and that also did not work. She sighed and walked to the end of the hallway, up the lift and to the computer room. She had to study this a bit more. She then created a dark portal to take her off the world.

When she returned to the castle, she found that nobody was around. She searched the castle and found someone in the library. There was a strange man with red hair reading a book on the history of worlds. He looked up at her arrival and asked,

"You are part of the Organization are you not?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am Sasori of the Red Sand, Naruto-san appointed me as one of his subordinates. All the other members are out on mission, I was told to watch the castle."

"I see, please inform me when Superior returns."

With that, Aerith went to the database of the castle to upload this new information and study it.

* * *

Xemnas POV

Xemnas was in a strange world that was divided into two sections. There was a human world and a digital world that was also split into 3 sections. Special chosen children went to each of this digital world to help save humanity and all that stuff. A child was trying to go to one of these worlds when he got into an accident and was knocked out. His spirit traveled tot eh digital world and turned dark. But he later redeemed himself but gave his life for his brother. His mind traveled back to his body but his body by then, had turned into a heartless and nobody. This boys name is Koichi Kimura. He used to wield a spirit of darkness but that left him and he had become a nobody. He was no in the hospital unconscious. Xemnas was planning to come to him. First, Xemnas looked around this digital world. It was filled with many creatures of different variety; some were immensely powerful while others could be defeated by a five year old. Xemnas found the world fascinating but it was constantly in the danger of a dark enemy or the human world was in danger of being overrun. Xemnas thought,

_These digimon should take over the human race, they are more powerful and then they would be the absolute rulers, I do not see why they haven't yet._

When Xemnas was done, he went to the Part of the Digiworld that Koichi came from and found it in ruins. He saw a warrior with tremendous power trying to fight an angelic figure of some sorts.

_Although this world is fascinating, it still confuses me._

Xemnas then traveled to the last part of the world and then proceeded to the human part of the world. He came to the hospital at night time. The hospital room was dark and the only one there was Koichi. He was still unconscious. Xemnas then cast a spell to reawaken he boy. The nobody would be reawakened at the dark beach. Xemnas the saw the boy disappear and traveled to the dark beach through a portal. He came to the beach to find the boy starting to get up. He was confused and seemed to be shocked at the appearance of the man.

"Y-you were in my dreams?"

Xemnas did not anticipate this. By a twist of fate, the boy had seen him in a dream. Xemnas decided to play along.

'yes you did boy, now what did you learn from that dream?"

"The dream said that if I join, you I will become strong and regain something precious to me but there might be a twist and end of losing everything."

_This is unexpected; the dream seems to be brought from fate. I must be careful from now on. One false move and this new organization will end up like the previous one. _

"So what is your decision? Join or stay."

The boy had now regained his composure and was serious and dark.

"Well the dream said no harm would come to me so I guess no harm could come from me joining."

"So you accept?"

"Yes, as long as this Organization from my dreams does not fail, the dream told me all. It even showed me a vision of some of the members. But let's get to the point. I Koichi Kimura vow to become your number XI."

_He even knows what number he is going to be, what the hell was in that dream?_

When they shook hands, a grayish blue light surrounded them.

"You are now Koichi Kimura or Kizohic, Number Xi of Organization XIII, the Sound of Dreams. Your element will be sound and the digimon nobodies will serve you. Your weapon shall be the curved blades.

Two gray curved blades appeared in front of Koichi. They were about meter long. They had a gray handle that had the Organization symbol on it. The blade was silver and double edged. It curved backwards as it went up. As Koichi grasped the blades, Xemnas thought,

_This child can see visions. He should prove useful for telling us when we are in danger. But where did this power come from?_

* * *

Like it, remember to support your nominees. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 


	13. Number XII the King of Nothing

Congratulations to Aragorn for winning the voting. Sorry for those who voted for someone else but we can't all be winners. Keyblade master will probably be Shadow actually it will defiantly be shadow. Thank you for all that voted and those who read my story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

When Xemnas returned to the castle with Koichi in tow, he found Sasori had been okay with dealing with all of the nobody soldiers that were in the castle as well as Aerith who had finished her mission. Xemnas was pleased that Aerith had recovered the secret files of Ansem the wise. She was in her room reading over the information.

Xemnas was at the moment in his room mediating to sense another person that could be their number XII as well as their number XIII. The Organization was so close to being complete. Koichi was introduced to his room and Aerith. Aerith, being the only member in the castle, was responsible of informing the new member. After Koichi was adequately informed, he was given the day off (it is always night there but a day is considered 24 hours). Aerith was also given time off to have some leisure time. Aerith then went to the lab to see Naruto's five subordinates. She saw the bodies were about halfway done and could see some of their features now. She then saw a note on the table that said,

Hey Aerith, these are Naruto's subordinates. Were gone for a mission right now so could you upload their powers?

Ed, Number IX

Aerith went over to the computer, typed a couple things and pressed a button. The flames in the container that Naruto put it rose and went into the tubes. They surrounded the bodies and glowed white and made them a little clearer. Aerith then left the lab and told one a dusk to tell her if there was malfunction

_A few weeks a go I was fighting them but now I'm giving them orders. I wonder how the others are doing right now?_

* * *

Jin and Vegeta's POV

"Finally we can have some fun; I've been wanting to try my powers out on something other then a training dummy or rock."

"Just remember to not damage the castle but it would probably be hard because these walls are magically protected."

Jin and Vegeta had gone to Castle Oblivion, another massive castle that was not as big or fancy as the Castle That Never Was but was still pretty impressive. They had walked in to find everything was fine except a few vases that were cracked and toppled over and a fine layer of dust everywhere. They also found the area infested with heartless. They entered the lobby to find themselves surrounded by heartless of all kinds. Jin then said,

"Well let's split up. I'll take the top 12 floors and you take the 12 basements. Meet at the top floor when you're done, I need to get to the top to the magical controls to make the white rooms cease to function until we activate them."

Jin then stomped the ground and earth flew out of the ground onto his body. The rock took on the shape and color of his body in every way making him look the exact same except a little bigger around the hands and legs. He then punched a heartless to his right that was crushed on impact due to the force of the earth on his fist. Jin started fighting his way to the stairs leading up.

Vegeta raised his hand and a blue beam of energy crashed through some heartless obliterating them instantly. Then a burst of blue energy surrounded him and he started to kick punch, and blast his way to the stairs leading downward. When they cleared the room of heartless, they each summoned a couple nobodies to destroy any heartless that would enter the room. Then they proceeded to destroy all of the heartless in the rooms leading up and down

With Jin, things were going smoothly. All of the white rooms were frozen on Sora's memories so he walked through Traverse town, Twilight town and such. In each floor he found a boss heartless that ruled the floor. They were each stronger as the floors rose. He faced the boss heartless in the following order, a guard armor, trickster, stealth sneak, opposite armor, Blizzard and Fire Lord, the cage creature from Halloween town, a behemoth, Grim Reaper (pirates of the Caribbean), a ground shaker (I think that's what it's called from Pride lands), a Storm Rider (Mulan), a Phantom, and finally on the last floor, a Kurt Zisa. When he reached the top floor, he went to a large glowing orb and pressed his hand onto it. Using his mind, he reset the white rooms and blocked their purposes for the time being. After he was done with this, Vegeta immediately came to the room. He to had gone through similar encounters. They both confirmed that the castle was clear of heartless. Jin then pressed his hand on the orb again and locked the castle from all heartless trying to enter it. The only heartless that could enter were false heartless in memories or if they were summoned.

"Well it seems like our work here is done Vegeta, lets get back to the other castle now."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun killing all of those heartless, that Kurt Zisa was pretty fun."

And with that, the two members warped back to the castle.

* * *

yane, Ed, and Jack POV

_With Ansem_

Ansem woke up to find himself in the realm of nothingness. Here he wandered around until he found another wandering around, Xemnas's heartless. They were immediately on guard at first until the heartless said they had no reason to fight; he only wanted to escape from here. He was not "evil" any more because Kingdom Hearts was light; his goal of Kingdom Hearts was gone. His original goal was to expand the power of Kingdom hearts by adding dark power to it. His goal was to kill his nobody to get rid of all traces of his former life. But first he had to escape. He worked out a deal with Ansem, that if he helped him escape, he would not harm Sora and his friends.

At the moment, Ansem was trying to find dark power to make a dark Portal. But before he could finish, he was interrupted.

_With the Members_

"Hello there Ayane."

"Huh? Why are you guys here?"

"Superior told us to reinforce your fight because we were bored."

"I could handle it myself you know, I got this."

"Well we'll watch then and kill any Heartless or other beings that could interrupt our fight and if it's too much for you, we'll step in."

"Fine, well I'm about to attack so lets do this!"

The realm of nothing was a realm that had night and day but it was grassland with a path as far as you could see. The sky was always gray at day and black at night showing no stars or moon. Ayane was right now on top of a hill and was watching the two enemies when Jack and Ed appeared. They all had their hoods up. Ayane then stood up and warped down there right in front of Ansem.

"This is the great Ansem the wise? You don't look that great."

'What in the world? I thought that the Organization as dead except for Xemnas!"

"Well he made a new Organization, I am Xanyea, Number VIII or Organization XIII, the Shadow Assassin but you can just call me Ayane. Now prepare to die."

Ayane then raised her hand into the air. A dark ring appeared around her arm and it rose into the air. When it was off her arm, it turned into her ringblade. Ayane then grasped it and held it to her side it a ready position. Xemnas's heartless summoned his guardian spirit and stepped in front of Ayane. Ansem, who now unlocked the dark power, had now basic darkness power also rose to fight. All of a sudden, a barrier separated the two enemies. Suddenly Jack and Ed appeared with their hoods up.

"Two against one isn't that fair you know. I'll fight you Ansem the wise." Ed said

"Awww, I wanted to fight him but because you're a lower rank, I will let you have some experience because I already fought before, by the way, my names Xackj, Number V of Organization XIII, the Corsair.

"And I am Xed, Number IX of Organization XIII, the Gravity alchemist, but call me Ed."

"What the hell you guys, I told you I can handle this!"

"Awww but we want some fun too; well Ed wants some fun too."

'Fine, just allow me to kill this one in peace."

The Heartless then lunged forward with energy surrounding him. Ayane jumped to the side and the heartless streaked pass her creating marks on the ground. He turned around and charged her again.

**Dark Shield!**

Ayane created a dark shield similar to Riku's and the heartless slammed into it and stopped. The heartless was now pulling out blades of energy and throwing them at Ayane. Ayane simply dodged the blades and ran toward the heartless. She did a vertical downward strike to the heartless which he countered with his guardian.

**Dark Cannon!**

A couple blasts of dark energy flew out of her hand and streaked toward the heartless and instead of flying straight, they curved, getting him from all sides. The heartless dodged this except two which hit him and made him grunt in pain. He then teleported behind Ayane and hit her with its guardian. Ayane gritted her teeth through the pain and started to try to slash the heartless. She made a couple hits and then when he bean to grow tired, unleashed a powerful combo with her blade. The heartless now injured flew away and said,

"My Strength returns"

All of a sudden, the guardian zoomed out of the ground which Ayane barley dodged. She then began to dodge all of the attempts that the guardian tried to hit her. Then the heartless slammed the ground and shockwaves of energy spread out and hit Ayane. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, it showed Ayane with her hands in front of her with another dark shield.

"You're a lot stronger then I thought. I underestimated you. Now die."

Teleported right behind the heartless, catching it off guard. As it turned she said,

**Dark Beam!**

A massive beam that was multicolored blue, black, gray and white, completely made up of dark energy was fired at the heartless at point black range. The heartless put up it's guardian but it eventually gave away and was destroyed. The heartless then arched its back disintegrated into nothingness. The heartless of Xehanort was finally defeated for good.

In the other battle, Jack backed off and watched the fight with Ayane and the Heartless. Then it turned it's attention to Ed and Ansem. Ansem was firing dark shots at Ed which he easily countered. Ed telported above Ansem and was suspeneded in thin air. He threw his spear down which missed by mear inches.

**Force!**

Ansem was sudenly thrown to the ground because of the intense gravity. Ayane, Ed, and Jack then surrounded him.

"Looks like your through mate. Ayane, why did your battle take longer then Ed's?"

"Hey shutup. That guy was stronger, and more resiliant. Also I didn't use my full power at first."

"Sorry to interupt but this is the end for all four of us."

The nobodies stopped their conversation and turned toward Ansem"

"For I will now blow us all to the realm of Hell!"

"Oh shit!" All three thought at once.

Ansem gathered dark power to his body and started to glow with it. The nobodies quickly warped away, right as Ansem blew up. The back of Ed's uniform was scorched a little bit as the explosion carried through the door. They came out of the portals to see a scorched crater in the green landscape. They found traces of his body and when they tried to sense him, he was completely gone.

"Well I say his dead, lets go back to the castle." Ayane said.

"Yeah, he couldn't have survived his own destruction, to bad his reason for it failed though." Ed replied.

The three nobodies then disapeared into dark portals as they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

Xemnas POV

This individual who he was about to go to was going to become a nobody soon. He could feel it. Xemnas stepped out of his portal to see a burning white city and a massive army of disfigured creatures. Some were staring in awe at him while others were staring in fear over his shoulders. Xemnas turned around to see a massive army of horsemen charging toward the army and him..

DEATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Well this isn't good._

Xemnas drew his two aeroblades and jumped, doing a flip in the air and watched as the horsemen crashed into the army and literally oblitereated them. Xemnas, wanting to have some fun, came down on the orcs and humans slicing every single one, regardless of race. Xemnas was untouchable. Some Orcs and Humans nearby looked on in far and awe as this strange newcomer was slicing his way though both sides. Some Orcs tried to sneak up on him but he turned and sliced them in half.

Xemnas then launched some energy balls into the side killing massive amounts of people. He then saw a massive army of green ghosts who were really heartless streak out and kill all the orcs. Xemnas, because of his aeroblades, could actually kill the heartless. A ghost saw him killing all sides and came toward him. Xemnas then stabbed him. The ghost looked down in disbelief and vanished with a cry. All soldiers, orcs and ghosts looked at this strange man who could kill even a ghost.

There were whisperes of a Sorcerer, god of death, god of war, and unkillable monster. All of a sudden, a screech was heard. A cloaked being on a strange flying serpent monster swooped down.

"Who are you, you kill everyone around you and even a ghost. Who are you."

"I am… a mere shell"

"Well none can kill a nazgul. Prepare to die."

All the sodliers created a ring around the two forgetting they were in a war. The creature started to lunge toward Xemnas. Xemnas however, just blasted a dark orb into the creature and disintigrated it's head. The Nazgul jumped off and too out a sword. He began to come toward Xemnas with a blade but Xemnas's aeroblades just sliced the sword in half. All the Soldiers, Orcs and Ghosts were now looking on in disbelief. Here was mighty soldier with magic blades and orbs of destruction. Xemnas now looked down on the Naxgul who was staring at him in disbelief. Xemnas sliced off it's head and a shockwave was felt as it crumpled up and died.

Xemns was now staring at all of the soldiers staring at him and said,

"I have enough fun. I will now leave this battle."

Xemnas disapeaerd into the ground in a dome fo darkness and left stunned soldier snad ghosts.

* * *

Aragorn POV

Aragorn was doing well in the fight. He was killing orcs left and right and soon the battle would be theirs. Nearby, he saw Gimili and Legolas do their little game. Finally, the battle was done. Gimili and Legolas was comparing their kills. This time, Legolas won.

Legolas- 62 kills

Gimili- 58 kills

Aragorn- 75 kills

Xemnas- 187 kills 1 ghost kill and 1 Nazgul kill

* * *

Xemnas POV

Xemnas was waiting. He also spent some time to learn about this land. Apparently, there was a dark lord here who was tring to take over the land by obtain his soul which was in a ring. He then watched as the king, led his armies out to a black gate. The gate opened and they began to fight a massive army against overwhelming odds. But it was all a diversion. But what got Xemnas was that there were some heartless in this dark lords army.

* * *

Aragorn's POV

Aragorn was ready to fight against any creature that came out of that gate. He had heard rumors of a dark clad man who had killed both sides, a ghost and even a Nazgul. Aragorn secretly hoped that this man would not appear because by his discription, he really did sound like a god. The gate then opened and there were massive amounts of Orcs, Easterlings, Trolls, and some strange black creatures. Aragorn was doing well until a troll came to him and sruck him to the ground. Then a bunch of black creatures jumped on top of him. He heard Gimili, Legolas, and all of his friends yelling his name but then, everything went black as his heart was consumed by the heartless.

Aragorn woke up to find himself on a dark beach. Was this heaven? He then heard chuckling behind him. There was a man clad in black behind him. Aragorn paled. Was this the "God of death" that the soldiers mensioned?

"I was at the battle and I was what your soldiers called me but I am not a god.'

The man pulled of his hood to show himself. He had silver haired and orange eyes.

"You are not dead yet noble warrior, not yet."

Xemnas then began his lengthy explination of what had happened. When he was done he also mentioned,

"You have nothing to go back on. Right now, your place has been taken by a Farmir because you have died. Your friends would think you are a ghost because they actually burned your body, and your love is dead because of the sadness."

Aragorn paled again looked down. Arwen was dead?

"But I can get you back everything you lost."

Aragorn looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Join my Organization and I will give you your position as king and your love. With Kingdom Hearts, we can give you anything."

Aragorn was now bursting with imaginary joy. This man was giving him a second chance at life!

"I humbly accept your offer. I Aragorn, son of Arathorn pledge myself to your Organization XIII."

When they shook hands, a silver light surrounded them.

"Very well. Your are now Aragorn, or Axargorn, Number XII of Organization XIII, the Lord of Nothing. You shall have the knight nobodies to serve you and the element of Metal (Metal also has to do with elements of the Periodic table of elements, meaning iron, sulfer, Uranium, and much much more. Lasoo it give him magntism powers.) Your weapon shall be the sword!"

A long silvery sword appeaerd in front of Aragorn. It was long and silvery and the blade was deadly and very decortated. It was comprised of what seemed to be many different strings of metal all woven together in an intricate pattern (Like Sora's Ultimia weapon). It was silver, white and black and double edged. It had the Organization Symbol interweaved in the Center of the Sword blade as well as the hilt. The hilt was also metal and was the organization Symbol except for the top spike which was the sword. Aragorn grasped the sword honorably. Xemnas smirked as he had gained a powerful new ally and his Organization was almost complete.

* * *

Good yes? Review review Review! Keyblade master will probably be Shadow. I will update the story sometimes next week. There will be about 3 more chapters then onto the next Story! 


	14. Number XIII The Keys of Chaos

Well obviously, shadow has made it to Keyblade Master through unanimously. Pretty much almost everybody voted for him.

The Plot twist at the end is no more. The plot twist was something my brother recommended to me through his birthday. I'm not to sure about it but I will post his idea as an alternate ending that does not follow the main storyline. But I told my brother, that if I get enough support for it, then I will post it as the official ending.

OH yes and I was asked by someone if he could make a fanfiction of my fanfction. I have no problem with that at all and I I've everyone permission to do it as long as it does not interfere with my story line. All the fanfictions must be either parodies, crackfics, or parallel dimensions. You can even have members of my organization to die.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

When Aragorn and Xemnas returned to the castle, they found that Jack, Ayane, Jin, Vegeta, and Ed were all done with their missions. Xemnas then introduced them to Aragorn. When they found out he was a king, they were pretty impressed with him. Aragorn got along quite well with all of the members, even Vegeta. He got along the best with Anakin, Aerith, Jin, and Jack. He did not complain about his superior officers and he was pretty loyal and a very strong fighter.

Aragorn was a pretty good swordfighter, the best in the Organization. (Anakin is the best lightsaber fighter; there is a difference between swords and lightsabers. Swords you actually have to cut while lightsabers the slightest touch can burn you and they are a lot lighter.) Xemnas then declared that for a stronger Organization that all the members would have to contribute some kind of skill and teach it to the other members.

Anakin taught everyone lightsaber fighting, so that the members were around the same level as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sakura taught all the members how to live in the modern world and culture, for most worlds were the same as her world. Naruto taught everyone some basic jutsus and taught everyone a couple elemental jutsus corresponding with their element. Jack taught everyone pirating skills, such as controlling a boat, basic gun handling, and sword fighting. Aerith taught everyone white and black magic at their highest efficiency so every member knew Firaga and Curaga and such. Members who needed to use a different element found this extremely useful and members that already had the element used it as their most basic attack.

Jin taught everyone the art of self defense so every member knew at least 5 fighting styles. Ayane taught spying and assassination skills as they would come in use on spy and elimination missions. Ed taught basic alchemy and because of their nobody status, they could use alchemy without a circle. Vegeta taught everyone how to use high speed combos and basic Ki blasts. Aragorn taught everyone sword fighting and archery. (Shadow doesn't contribute anything but learns these skills)

They carried the following: a lightsaber with matching colors, a custom sword (they are not that fancy, Aragorn has the highest quality and strongest sword), a special elemental bow and arrow set, ninja scrolls for sealing, potions and other restorative items, Pens, pencils, and notebooks, an emergency handgun, and basic survival items. They carried all of this is a special customized belt that held all of them in miniaturized buttons in pockets along the belt.

Sakura, Anakin, and Naruto, were still on the long term mission they were sent on. The mission was to spy and observe Roxas, the previous Number XIII of Organization XIII, The Key of Destiny. He was on vacation, traveling through the world and having fun. He was with Axel, previous Number VIII of Organization XIII, The Flurry of dancing Flames, and Demyx, Previous Number IX of Organization XIII, The Melodious Nocturne. At the moment, the two older members were traveling around Sakura's world and having fun, while Roxas, due to laws, had to go to School at the first school they saw, Tomoeda Elementary School. Sakura was to watch Roxas, Naruto Axel, and Anakin Demyx. They were also to make sure that some heartless enter the world for Roxas to destroy.

* * *

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas POV 

"I HAVE TO WHAT!"

"Ouch gees, you don't have to yell."

Roxas, Demyx, and Axel were currently inside their gummy ship. They had landed in a forest and were discussing their plans for this world. When they were reborn they choose to live on Destiny Islands with Sora and the gang. But they eventually got bored and decided to go on a vacation to other worlds. They had been gone for whole month so far and visited 4 worlds. Demyx said,

"Sorry Roxy, but you have to; laws in this world say you have to go to school."

"But I don't want to go to school; I took school for one year in twilight town. Besides, I'm 15 years old, why am I going to an elementary school in 6th grade?"

"Grade? What's a grade? I never took school so I don't know anything about it. I just stuck you in the first school I saw after I convinced them our money was good, heh heh heh." Axel replied.

"Axel, a grade is for age groups, you're sticking Roxas with 12 year olds." Demyx replied.

"Oh well, he's smart, but he only took one year of school so he should be in… 11th grade? Okay here's the deal, you get to choose the next world for us, and can take us anywhere you want, okay?

"Hmmmmmmm. Fine it's a deal but make it the next two worlds"

Fine fine. Besides, you're short enough to be in the class without anyone noticing."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"Oh look at the time, it seems as though school starts in 5 minutes. Here's your schedule, textbooks, notebooks, pencils, and other crap. I accidentally burned your backpack so you have to carry everything. We'll buy you a new one later."

Axel then pushed Roxas through a dark door and closed it quickly. Then he turned to Demyx and said,

"Well prepare to have the funniest time of your life at this place I keep hearing about called Disney World. They say it's a blast."

"Axel, did you have to put Roxas in a school with little kids for a whole week?'

"Oh well, I _always_ follow the rules. Besides, he's choosing the next 2 worlds were going to. Probably will choose Twilight Town."

"Fine then, let's go to um what's it called? Disney world?"

The two previous organization members then opened a dark door and stepped into Disney world.

Roxas was dumped with an armful of stuff into an ally way in front of the school.

"Damnit Axel, you're going to pay for this"

Roxas then got rid of the stuff that he didn't need, and walked out of the ally. He was wearing his old twilight town clothes from KH2. He was still carrying a considerable amount of stuff. He then noticed that everyone around him was Asian.

_Well this isn't good, now I have to explain where I came from to everyone._

His keyblades were still with him and he had to use them from time to time to kill heartless. He also still had his elemental powers of light. He had become a very good swordsman, and could sometimes beat Sora in duels. As he walked into the school and to his locker, he remembered the days back then when he was with the Organization beat Xemnas, and came to live with Sora and the gang. He finally got to his locker and smirked. He had Locker number 13. Roxas looked at his schedule and saw what classes he had. He threw some stuff into his locker and went to his class. It was the middle of the day and he was expected to arrive then according to the note Axel made.

Roxas then got to his class and saw it was in session. He was about to enter when a girl showed up. She had long black hair and emerald eyes. She wore jeans and a pink t-shirt. She had some ribbons in her hair as well. She said,

"Hi there! Are you new too?"

"Umm yea, I'm Roxas errrr, Aros (Sora spelled backward). I'm going into this class right now. Who are you?"

"Hi there, I'm Sakraxu Avalon. I'm in this class too. Shall we go in?"

"Ummm okay, I'll go in first."

Roxas then knocked on the door and the teacher looked through the little window and smiled.

"Class, today we have two new students."

* * *

Card captor universe POV 

When Sakura had died, it was a day of great mourning. Her entire family was killed off. Li was bitter with himself for not seeing Sakura's affection for him. Tomoyo was incredibly sad that Sakura, her best friend was dead. The Guardians also wept for their mistress. The cards as well were very sad. When their mistress ha died, they had to find a new master. The cards argued and fought over their new. Some went to Li, because he had the most experience. Others went to Tomoyo because they liked her and was Sakura's best friend. Others refused to have another master and ran away. They could not be captured again because the staff was gone. It had been 3 weeks since that dreadful day and they were sitting in class. Sakura had been given a proper funeral and many people came to it. Li and Tomoyo visited Sakura's grave every day in memory of her. They were right now sitting in math class when they heard a knock. The teacher looked out the door window and smiled.

"Class, today, we have two new students."

There were murmurs and whispers about the new students.

"You may come in."

A young boy with blondish brown hair walked in. He was obviously an American or European. He had spiky hair and wore strange clothing. Two key shaped key chains dangled from his pant chain.

"Um hi, I', Roxas Aros, I'm a transfer student here." Roxas said in a very bad Japanese accent.

"Really now? Where are you from Roxas, the United States?"

"Um yea, I'm from errr, New York" Roxas said glancing down at a note in his hand.

"That's very interesting. Now you may take a seat there next to Miss Daidouji. Is it true your only staying here for a week?"

"Umm yes, I'll be leaving after a week."

"Oh then make your time here worthwhle. Okay then may our next student come in!"

the class gasped as this new girl walked in. She had long black hair and emeralnd eyes. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. She had pink ribbons in her hair also. But the shocking part was she looked a lot like sakura.

"Hello, I am Sakraxu Avalon," the girl said in a perfect Japanese. "I am from Tokyo Japan, I recently move here but my father plans to move this week again." Sakraxu said in a cheery voice.

"Very well Miss Avalon. You may sit in front of Mr. Li."

The new girl just smiled and sat down in front of Li. Then the class continued. Li sat there wondering who this new girl was, and why she looked so much like Sakura. He then looked to the new boy Roxas, who had fallen asleep after around 15 minutes. Li looked at Tomoyo who also seemed to be shocked by the new girl.

At lunch, Li was determined to talk to the new girl. He and Tomoyo were looking for her but she seemed to have vanished. They could not find her anywhere or anyone who saw her. So instead, they decided to go and talk to the new kid, Roxas.

"Hi there, your Roxas right?"

"Umm, yea. I'm Roxas, and you guys are?"

"I am Tomoyo Daidouji, and this is Syaoran Li. Were just here to say welcome to our school and to wish you a good time during your week here."

"Thanks! You're the first people to have talked to me besides that other new girl, what was her name? Sakraxu?"

"Yea, that was her name. Say did you see her around anywhere? We want to say hi to her."

"Sorry, but I haven't seen her since math."

"Oh I see. Hey, do you want to hang out with us and our friends? I'm sure you can make a few friends during your time here.'

"Sure, I need someone to talk to right now.'

Tomoyo, and Roxas then walked off to meet Syaoran and their friends, unknown to them they were being watched.

* * *

Members POV 

Sakura had arrived in the world and found Xemnas had already filled out her school form for the week and prepared all her equipment at a hotel she was staying in, the same hotel as Roxas. She was observing Roxas and making sure nothing was amiss with him. She had arrived on day before Roxas to prepare for his arrival. When they arrived, so did Naruto and Anakin. They were to watch the other members that had come with Roxas. On the 6th day, they were to summon heartless for the keyblade wielder to destroy.

Right now, they all met on top of the school building watching them. Axel and Demyx were taking a break in Disney Land so they could come and talk together.

"Man that place Disney Land is pretty cool, we never had places like that back in my world." Naruto said.

'well in my world, we had a lot more advanced rides and attractions so for me it was low tech, but I rarely go to those places so I guess it was pretty fun.: Anakin replied.

"Well, then that means you've never rode some of the cooler rides in my world. Disney Land is child's play next to some of the other theme parks.'

"Really, theres better rides? I must ride them!" Naruto said.

"You will, I hear their going to Six Flags Magic Mountain next, it's really fun there."

"Yay! So how is your time going here Sakura?"

"Well it's pretty boring. Because I'm a nobody, I already know all of this stuff. It's pretty basic compared to stuff we have to deal with in the castle. Also, none of my friends have changed at all and I can sense a little war going on between the Clow Cards. Nothing much has changed. Roxas is very interesting; I can see the legendary keyblades in their keychain mode on his pants. I would like to see him fight some heartless with them, I heard he is a very good swordsman."

"Well we will be able to soon. Axel is a very interesting individual with a very interesting personality. Demyx by the description of Naruto, is a weak immature, young man, but has a very strong will and heart and can be a strong fighter sometimes."

"Okay, I'm just tired of school, it's really boring."

"Just endure it for a couple more days. Next ride we plan on going through is a ride called, "It's a Small World After all" hmm sounds interesting enough.

"Yeah I can't wait to ride it"

"Naruto, that ride is nothing compared to the roller coasters you will be riding soon. Trust me, I know." Sakura said.

Just then, the school bell rang. Sakura then changed back into her school girl mode and warped down there. Naruto and Anakin warped back to Disney World to endure the next ride.

* * *

Xemnas POV 

Xemnas was finally getting a keyblade master to join. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog. He was already a nobody when he was born and has lived life completely as a nobody. What Xemnas did no understand is why he did not crave a heart. Instead, he lived life like any normal person. Regardless of this, somehow Shadow had gained the two keyblades Oblivion and a special keyblade, Shadow of Chaos. He had recently required these through a dream but did not know about them in the real world. Xemnas would just have to make him realize his powers.

Shadow had recently discovered traveling through worlds and was wandering through the worlds serving his own purposes and goals. Right now he was surprisingly at the End of the World. He had discovered the world and was looking around for any signs of life. Soon he would discover his first heartless and would discover his keyblades.

* * *

Shadow POV 

He had discovered the power after a night of strange dreams. The power to travel through worlds. He was after his own desires and wishes and felt that his world could not give them to him. So he left his world to adventure in the other worlds. Right now he was in an empty world that had absolutely nothing in it except for rocks and a empty ocean that you could walk on. He was adventuring through it when all of a sudden he came to a small island of rock. When he stepped on it, a black orb fell out of the sky.

Shadow closed his eyes and waited for impact. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a rocky land under the ocean. Suddenly, strange black creatures with swords came out. They charged him and tried to attack him. What got to Shadow though was that they were similar to the strange creatures in his dream with the keyblades.

Shadow started to fight them with chaos blasts and his chaos spear. Those abilities combined with his strength were destroying the strange creatures but more just came to fill its place. Shadow eventually killed them all but was completely worn out. When he got to the end of the ocean, a giant dog like creature jumped down creating shockwaves. Shadow by then was weak from all of the fighting all the way here. Shadow was about to go down when he though

_No. I cannot die here. Not now._

Suddenly the keyblades from his dream materialized in his hands. One was black was twisted. He could sense enormous power from it. This was Oblivion. The other was black, and red. At its hilt was a green stone that looked like a Chaos emerald but was not. Its keychain was a dark black shaped object with red spines. This was Shadow of Chaos. Shadow felt new energy coursing through him. He jumped on to the creature and yelled

**Chaos Swords!**

A discolored aura surrounded his swords as he began to hack away at the creature's horn. After about ten hits, the creature just fell down and a heart shaped object rose into the air. He was now happy and proud at this new power. These keyblades were magic in some way. He was now stronger then ever. Suddenly he heard a clapping sound he turned around and the world changed into a dark beach. A man in a dark hood was standing and clapping

"Very good Shadow, as I expect from one of the keyblade masters."

"So you know my name. Who are you?"

Xemnas then began the long and boring to type explanation about the heartless, nobodies, keyblades, and Organization XIII. When he was done he said,

"Organization XIII is still one member short. The spot of the keyblade master. We need a strong and powerful individual to join us such as yourself."

"What's in it for me then?"

"You remember that power from before? I can multiply it by 100. You will gain more Chaos powers and be able to use chaos control without an emerald anywhere near you."

"Is this true or are you just exaggerating the aspects of your power?"

"I assure you this is quite true. Although you may be the lowest in command, I think you will be able to surpass over half the members in terms of power."

"Although that is not assuring me very much, I'll join. This Organization XIII has sparked my interest. I'll join but you must give me power and I also demand something from kingdom hearts. I want to bring someone back. I girl named Maria."

"Very well, I will remember that. Every member has asked for something after we make kingdom hearts and become human."

"Fine then, I guess it's a deal. I Shadow the Hedgehog pledge myself to Organization XIII"

When hey shock hands, a multicolored aura surrounded them.

"You are now Shadow the Hedgehog, (No nobody name, he was born a nobody) Number XIII of Organization XIII, the Keys of Chaos! Your element shall be the chaos and the Shadow Nobodies will serve you. Your weapons of course shall be your keyblades!"

The Keyblades came into Shadows hand he raised them into a fighting position. He swung them once and put them away. But in his mind he thought

_This Organization XIII better serve my purposes well. I would not like to have to betray them. But I do not require a heart. I have lived my whole life without having a heart so why do I need one now. But Kingdom Hearts will get me what I need. So I need to join the Organization for now. _

* * *

Roxas Axel Demyx POV 

Roxas was tired from school. Yes he had made new friends but he was tired and wanted to hear about Disney land. When he got to the 5 star hotel Axel and Demyx got rooms in he walked to the room listed in axels note and opened it. Inside was 3 beds, a T.V. and a bathroom. Everything was really fancy. Roxas just sat down and started to do his homework. When he was done with his homework, he watched T.V. Roxas glanced at the clock. 7 P.M. they should be home soon. Just as he said that, axel and Demyx warped in. Axel looked extremely agitated while demyx looked very happy and was singing a song.

_It's a world of laughter  
A world of tears_

"Demyx"

_It's a world of hopes  
And a world of fears  
_

"Shut"

_There's so much that we share  
That it's time we're aware  
_

"the hell"

_It's a small world after all_

"UP"

"Aw come on Axel, that ride so cute and fun! And the song was great!"

"NO IT WASN'T THAT WAS THE WORST RIDE I HAVE EVER RODE ON. YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME BURNT HAT RIDE TO THE GROUND!"

"Aw your heartless, well not anymore but still. That ride didn't get to you at all? That represented unity, friendship and peace on earth!"

"Whoa, when did Demyx get so philosophical" Roxas asked. "Anyway, how was Disney world?"

"It was great!" Demyx replied

"Meh, it was okay, but the only cool part was the future place and all the thrill rides. Demyx screamed like a sissy in the haunted house."

"AHH THAT PLACE WAS SCARY!" Demyx screamed.

"Well anyway, since you're done with your homework, let's go see some landmarks and get some dinner." Axel said ignoring Demyx's screams of terror.

"Finally, some fun today. School was boring besides the fact that I made some new friends."

Members POV

Back with the member's they were experiencing a similar experience. Only difference was that Anakin hated the Small world while Naruto loved it. But Naruto on the other hand was not scarred by the haunted house while Demyx was. They were a few floors above the previous members and was about to go late night sight seeing while spying on the previous members.

* * *

I will continue the story in the next chapter and finish this story up. Then I will write the alternate ending making it actually 3 more chapters! 


	15. The Dawn of a New Age

Finally the Organization is complete! There will be 3 more chapters. This one will be concluding this story and the other two will be the alternate ending my brother told me to do. If it's good enough, I will add it to the official storyline. The ending will have to do with digimon and another keyblade wielder.

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Shadow, the lat member of Organization XIII was taken to the castle that never was. All the members were done with their missions except Sakura, Naruto and Anakin. They should be finishing up their mission tonight. He called all the members in the castle and introduced their last member. Some were surprised it was a hedgehog but liked the Shadow's attitude. Jack, as the highest in command under Xemnas, currently in the castle, was to teach shadow the ways of the nobodies. Shadow learned quite quickly and became a powerful member of the organization (and the fastest).

Shadow was happy to work with and accept help from other members but preferred to be alone. He didn't mind when people tried to have fun with him but would prefer silence. Shadow was usually sent with the quieter members on mission as they got along fine by not talking a lot. But that does not mean Shadow didn't talk. Sometimes, he talked to other members such as Aerith, Aragorn, and Koichi. They usually had lengthy conversations about the random things. Overall, Shadow fit in quite well in the Organization.

Xemnas was off doing business in his room. Xemnas was usually in his room doing mysterious work for the organization. He only came out for field work, meetings, and for business. What Xemnas did in his room was study various worlds, come up with new missions and objectives, study the heart more, and meditate to sense what was going on in the worlds. He also sometimes came out to look at his Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom hearts had now grown to the size of a person. It took about a half a year for it to grow that big. More hearts came daily to make it grow bigger.

Xemnas was right now in his room meditating over the worlds. In his thoughts he thought,

_Now my new Organization is complete. I have acquired 12 strong individuals who would gladly help me in my quest for Kingdom Hearts. They are all stronger then my previous Organization. The previous ones would bicker, and try to betray and defect. But not this one. They would work quite well together despite their differences. They have good teamwork and will be a lot more effective then my previous one. Number's II, III, and IV return, I shall hold the first complete meeting with all the members._

* * *

Sakura, Anakin, and Naruto's POV

The three members were doing well with their mission. Sakura went to school and did not arouse a lot of trouble. Naruto and Anakin had their fun at the more exciting theme parks and watched every move of the previous members making out their schedule. On the second to last day, they were to finally send heartless to them to be destroyed and to se eif they got any stronger. Xemnas wanted to test the strength o the previous Organization to compare their strength to the new one. Also, it was an experiment to see if having hearts made them stronger.

It was nine o'clock at night and the previous members were sight seeing at the Great Wall of China. The current members had been waiting for most of the people to leave. Because tomorrow was a holiday, most were at their homes. The members were walking around the wall, just out of sight of the previous members. Anakin was staring off into the night sky and Naruto was chatting with Sakura. Then Sakura, who was the leader of the mission because she was assigned it said,

"Alright, most of the people are gone. Let's do it now."

The three members raised one of their hands and focused a little power. Then they snapped their fingers and the fight began.

* * *

Roxas, Axel, and Demyx's POV

The members had quite a week. They had gone to most of the major landmarks and attractions of this world. Demyx had eventually stopped singing "It's a Small world After All" and Axel managed to keep his temper from boiling up and burning anything. Poor Roxas had to go to school but the promise of choosing the next two worlds kept him happy. Roxas had made some friends and was kind of sad to leave them. He promised to visit them from time to time. Right now they were on the Great wall of China. Demyx insisted they walk to the end of the wall and because they didn't have anything else planned tonight they decided to do it. Right now they were halfway through the wall.

Roxas was looking up into the sky and Demyx was talking to Axel about tomorrow's plans. All of a sudden Roxas sensed something was amiss. He turned to see a dozen Neo shadows come out of the ground. Roxas took out Oathkeeper and Oblivion and got into a ready stance.

"Axel! Demyx! Heartless are here!"

At this, Axel immediately turned around, summoning his Chakrams. Demyx turned in surprise and summoned his sitar.

"How did the heartless get here?" Demyx said.

"I don't know but I know one thing. We got to destroy them!" Axel said grinning in anticipation of a fight.

All of a sudden, a bunch of heartless surrounded them on both sides. Roxas got one side, Axel got the other, and Demyx stood in the middle providing support with water clones and blasts of water. There were many different heartless. Shadows, soldiers, Fat bodies, bandits, air pirates, and more. Then all of the heartless charged. Axel threw his Chakrams into them destroying a couple. Roxas charged into them, slashing his way through every heartless. Demyx strummed his sitar, and a couple water clones popped up and helped both sides.

**Flame wall!**

Axel created a fire wall destroying most of the heartless in front of him. The fire wall slowly advanced forward destroying all heartless that touched It when he was done, most of the heartless were gone. But more just popped up.

"You guys don't give up do you?" Axel said as he threw his flame covered Chakrams into the heartless.

Demyx kept playing his sitar. Water clones burst up to attack and occasionally, water drops fell out of the sky to attack the heartless. Roxas was just slashing through all the heartless. He rarely used his light element; he preferred to use his Keyblades. Roxas was slashing through all the heartless. What he failed to notice was the hearts going into the air and vanishing. After about 15 minutes, they heartless were all dead. They had killed about 1000 of them. 1000 heartless gone and 1000 hearts for Xemnas. The 3 previous members were exhausted. Demyx turned and said,

"I think we should go to another world. If heartless are here, that means that they will interrupt our trip because they are drawn to Roxas's keyblade."

"For once that's a good idea Demyx." Axel said. "But first we have to seal the keyhole so that the heartless can't consume the world's heart. They will probably still be here but they can't destroy the world."

"Actually Axel, I already sealed the Keyhole."

"You what?"

"Remember the night when you guys went to King's island? I went exploring and went found the keyhole. I sealed it because I was bored."

"Well that's good news. But I suggest we get out of here before more heartless show up." Axel said.

"Yea, well Roxas, it seems like you get to choose the next 2 worlds! What will the first one be?" Demyx said.

"Twilight Town" Roxas said immediately.

"Somehow I knew that was coming." Axel groaned.

* * *

Member's POV

"Mission success!" Sakura said.

The members had been watching the fight a steadily supplying more heartless. They had to fight about 100 heartless who strayed away from the fight and attacked them. They can summon heartless but most of the time, they won't listen. When they were done fighting, they watched the previous members teleport back to their gummy ship.

"You do know that we have brought unending torment upon this world now by summoning heartless?" Anakin said while looking around to see if any heartless were going to pop out and attack them.

"Yea I know." Sakura said. "But I cannot feel any guilt or remorse. Don't got a heart you know."

"Well I'm sure this world will be fine. I learned from my late night scouting while you guys slept that there are many magical beings here that could destroy the heartless. There are also many armies here that could deal with the heartless but they will probably get overrun. But those magical being will at least give this world a chance. Besides, you said that the guy with the keyblade sealed the world's keyhole. This world will be fine." Naruto said.

All of a sudden, a dusk appeared from the sky. In the head's he spoke,

_My lieges, Superior has called for a meeting. He requests your presence_

"Very well you are dismissed." Anakin said.

The dusk bowed and vanished

"Well looks like we have to go to meeting." Naruto said.

The three members's, who still ha their hoods up, made a dark portal and stepped through it. They each appeared on their thrones in the throne chamber. They other members turned to face them. Anakin, Sakura, and Naruto saw that now all the thrones were filled up. Xemnas then said,.

"You are just in time numbers II, III, and IV. Well I have called you all here to say that our Organization is finally complete. We have acquired a keyblade master for number XIII. He is Shadow the Hedgehog. Now the Organization is complete. We will now go on missions and work towards out goal of Kingdom Hearts. If we all contribute, then we will all have our desires eventually. Just make sure that none of you reveal yourself to anyone who has a connection to the king, and the other keyblade masters. We are finally complete. You all have the week off from missions. Meeting adjourned."

Xemnas then disappeared into a dark door. All the other members followed suit. The Organization was complete. Now a new age was starting for Organization XIII. For the members there was a new dawn for them to look towards. But because they were nobodies, there was no dawn for them

* * *

Yay! the Organization is finally complete. Please review my work and I will get up the last two chapters for the alternate ending my brother wants me to do. If you guys like it, it will be in the official storyline and it will carry onto the next story, The Dawn That Never Was. 


	16. Dive to the Heart

This is the alternate ending (yay!) me and my brother argued about his birthday present because I said I will do his ending but I was worried that some fans might not like it so I'm posting it as optional. If I told him if I get 20 reviews approving the ending, then I will put it in the real storyline and the second story will go on with it. It has a lot to do with digimon along with a digimon keyblade master. Don't ask me, he insisted it (Upon pain of death)

**

* * *

**

Alternate Ending Part 1

A month has passed with the organization right now everything is going smoothly. All the members a cooperating together and are completing missions to benefit the organization. At the moment some of the members are on a mission to the digital world to ask for the alliance of an organization. The mission is led by Koichi, due to him being the most familiar to the land, and coming along are Shadow, Aragorn, Jin, and Aerith. They are going to ask alliance from to different organization, one is called the Royal knights, a group of incredibly powerful digimon in the world. The other is the 7 Great Demon Lords, a group of evil digimon that seek power. Both would be very beneficial to the Organization, and thanks to an accident with Naruto and Jack, heartless are now rampaging across the digital worlds but not the human.

So far, the 5 were preparing for the mission. When they were ready, the all met at The Hall of Empty Melodies.

"So we all ready?" Koichi asked.

"Yea I'm ready." Shadow said.

"Me too" said Jin

"Me as well" said Aragorn

"Let's go." Aerith said.

The members then opened up a dark portal and stepped through it. When you step into a dark portal, you end up in a special area of the world of darkness. Then you have to pen up a new one and step through it. As the members appeared in the world, they opened a new portal and stepped through it into the digital world.

* * *

Dive to the Heart POV

A young boy was sleeping. His eyes were closed but he was falling but it was like he was in water. He opened his eyes to see a small dark platform below him. He adjusted himself so he could step on it. All of a sudden the darkness covering the platform cleared away to show it was covered in birds. He watched the birds fly away and looked at the platform. It was like a stain glass window. It showed all of his friends with their digimon at their side. He was at the center and the biggest picture. He then noticed he was a small kid again.

All of a sudden a voice said in his head

_So much to do, so little time_

The boy flinched in shock

_Don't be afraid. You have the power to push back the darkness_

All of a sudden three stands rose out of the ground. On them were a sword, a shield and a staff. The boy was hesitant at first but stepped toward the shield and picked it up. The voice said again in his head.

_The ultimate defense. The power to protect loved ones. Is this the power you choose?_

The boy shook his head and he went to the other weapons. After he saw all of them, he decided to use the sword. Then all of the weapons disappeared. Instead a new weapon formed in his hand. It was crystal like blade that was slightly light green. It was solid at the bottom and became more translucent near the top. At the top was a green heart sticking out of the side. It looked just like a key. There was a keychain attached to it that was a crystal heart. What was the most noticeable about it was it was 6 feet long. The boy at first thought he couldn't hold it but he surprisingly could. (Imagine Ultimia weapon except it is solid and crystal like)

_Keyblade. Heart's Reflection. This keyblade reflects your hearts strength. It is big because your heart is strong._

The boy carried the keyblade with one hand on his shoulders and started to walk around to get used to it. All of a sudden, a dark shaped thing came out of the ground. The boy thought it was a digimon but something was off

_Heartless. Embodiment of darkness. Destroy it!_

The boy, who didn't know the first thing about sword fighting with huge swords, tried his best. He swung his sword down in a huge arc and hit the heartless. The heartless was stunned but got back up to attack. The boy hit it again, except for sideways and destroyed it. All of a sudden, even more heartless surrounded him. He swung to attack them. He found although the sword was big, it was as light a stick. He was swinging it around like a tornado. He soon came with a good fighting style. When small heartless came, he fought on the ground but when bigger and taller heartless came, he jumped around and slashed them. (Like Yoda and Mickey) Because he was a kid, a lot more things were bigger to him now.

_Good. You have done well. Now for magic_

All of a sudden, the boys head filled with knowledge of magic as if he knew them for ages. All of a sudden a door appeared. He went through it He found another stain glass window platform except it had a picture of a brown haired boy with a keyblade. There were other pictures of unknown people. More heartless popped up. He then raised his keyblade and thunder fell out of the sky. He also knew how to make ice blasts, a fire shield, a magnet, a gravity ball, a fire ball, a ice shotgun, a wind shield, and a reflecting shield. He soon destroyed yet again all the hearts.

_You have progressed well. Now for combos._

A light ball appeared in front of the boy. The boy hesitantly touched it. All of a sudden his mind flashed once more. Then stairs appeared out of the darkness around him. He climbed him to find a stain glass window with 13 figures on it. One was hooded and cloaked in the middle. 12 other circles with picture of people with their hoods down. He saw a red headed man with spiky hari, a blue haired man, a blonde mullet haired teen, and more. A big roman numeral XIII was visible but it had a crack through it.

More heartless appeared. Then he yelled out

**Ars Arcanum!**

His keyblade grew slightly smaller and he unleashed a torrent of devastating attacks. He also knew strike raid, ragnarok, sonic rave, and trinity limit. He tried them all out.

_You are progressing at a fast rate young warrior._

This time, 4 orbs appeared, one red, one blue, one yellow, and one silver. They went into his body. Then more stairs appeared. He found a window with 7 women on them. In the middle was a red haired girl. He found he could do a special move called drive. He could wield two smaller keyblades in valor mode, could levitate and use magic blasts in wisdom, use two keyblades, one telepathically in master, and could use two keyblades telepathically at their full length at final.

He then saw another door. It was white and fancy. The voice said

_Beyond this door, there is no more light. Protect yourself with your own light._

The boy opened the door and found himself on a stain glass window with him on it. Surrounding him where the 12 cloaked people from before. They all had their hoods up and there was a strange cross like symbol with spikes. There was a XIII under him except it did not have a crack through it. All of a sudden, he notice he had a giant shadow. It grew and stood up. The boy started to back away in fear. He found he could not get off the ledge without him falling off.

_Do not be afraid._

The boy then turned to face the monstrous shadow that was the size of a house. He dodged it's attacks with his fists and attacked his feet and hands. The creature seemed to be in pain so he kept on whacking away. Soon he used Strike Raid on its head and then the shadow vanished into the ground. It appeared with a giant ball of energy. The boy turned into final and leapt. He threw his keyblades into the ball and it exploded. The boy then saw the creature hunched over and struck it. With both keyblades. The creature then started to fade into a dark mist. All of a sudden, he rose into the air.

_Do not be afraid because you have light. But be wary for you may fall to the dark._

The boy was about to ask the voice what he was when all of a sudden he heard,

"T.K., time to get up!"

T.K. rose to find he was a teenager again. He saw to darkness or shadow creatures. T.K. said to himself

"Was that all real? Or not?"

* * *

Well part one is finished, part two is the final part. So basically, so far T.K. from Digimon gained a keyblade from dive to the heart. The second part is where thins really start getting interesting. Review if it is okay so far. 


	17. The Reflection of the Heart

Sorry for the long update. My computer broke down due to some cooling fan problems and no it's back up! This is the final chapter for the alternate ending. If I get 25 (yes 25, not 20) or more reviews approving this, then I will make it officially part of the story. So here it is.

**

* * *

**

Alternate Ending Chapter 2

The five organization members had made touchdown on the digital world. They were right now in a forest, drawing out their plans. Koichi was telling everyone all the information about their mission

"Okay, so first, we'll go to the royal knights and ask for their allegiance. Then we will go to the demon lords. This world is divided into 5 parts so don't get lost. Oh and if you see or sense a human, don't show yourself. The humans here think they are the only ones who can get here. If you show yourselves, there will probably be a lot of trouble. According to the computer, this world has already been overrun by heartless. That witch person Maleficent has gone and allied herself with some digimon called the dark masters and is wreaking havoc among this world. Everyone clear on the objectives?"

"Yea we got it. Hey shadow, if you destroy some heartless here, it will be a bonus to the mission so be on alert." Jin said.

"Indeed. Now let us go greet these "royal knights" Aragorn said.

"Okay. Well be traveling by foot to see the heartless, gather extra info if we see it, and to keep together. Use the agility Naruto and Vegeta taught us. If anything goes wrong, we meet here." Koichi said pulling out his curved sword and slashing a tree. Now let's go!"

And with that, the 5 members became 5 black blurs as they jumped through the trees at blinding speeds with Koichi in lead.

* * *

Shadows POV

Shadow had his own thoughts as they jumped through the branches, combining the extreme speed that Vegeta taught them and the jumping techniques of ninjas Naruto also taught them. It was a good combination for high speed stealth travel. Shadow was thinking about why he had joined the Organization. Their morals seemed good and all the members were nice, but there was something that creeped shadow out about Xemnas. He seemed to have another reason for gaining Kingdom Hearts.

Xemnas seemed honest about granting their wishes but what was his wish? What would happen when they finally reached Kingdom Hearts? When they got their wish, what would happen to them? What would happen to the Organization? What would happen to its members? Shadow did not know the answer but the Organization now seemed a little off.

Shadow thought these things as he jumped through the trees.

* * *

Digidestined POV

At the Moment, T.K. was still pondering the strange dream he had while he ate breakfast with his big brother Matt. He went to school and did the daily routine. But after school at night Izzy called both of them. He wanted all of the digidestined to meet immediately. When they got to the lab, Izzy explained,

"There has been some strange activity in the digital world. Our old enemies have somehow revived and the digital world is being overrun with strange creatures. They are not from anywhere I know of. We have to go, all of us right now and help stop these creatures. If we don't the entire digital world could be doomed!"

Everyone looked at each other then agreed. They opened the port and warped into the digital world. They came into a clearing in the forest. T.K. and some other people noticed that there was a deep slash on a nearby tree.

Davis said,

"Okay, let's split up, we can cover more ground and help better if we go to more places then one."

T.K. was to go to a mountain region with his partner, Patamon. So far so good. No enemies encountered yet and nothing out of place. The only thing was a complete absence of digimon in the area. Then they came across a massive cave.

"Hey Patamon, lets check out those caves, there might be something in it.

"I'm not to sure T.K. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Aw come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

T.K. did not know how wrong he was. Soon, his entire life was going to be turned around.

* * *

Members POV

"So do you accept?'

The members were currently in a digital area with barcodes flying everywhere. It looked like cyberspace. They were finished negotiating with the Royal Knights. A few were missing but the majority was there. They were in a whispered conference right now. Then the one known as Omnimon stepped forward.

"Considering the circumstances, the royal knights pledge ourselves onto your Organization."

"Very well, when we need of your help, we shall call and if you need ours, just call us."

"Thank you and we expect great things to come out of this alliance."

"Oh there will be great things." Jin said.

The members left the cyber space through a glowing portal. They were back in the forest. When they came to the place with the slash, they immediately sensed a presence in the world.

"We can all sense it right? People have been here." Aerith said in a calm voice.

"Hmmm" Koichi hummed. "This will create problems. We cannot safely travel this world with humans here. We will go in disguise to the human world and stay in a hotel until the humans leave. We will all have free time for now."

All the members nodded in agreement and opened up portals to the human world to have some fun. They came across a huge hotel that was five stars. They rented it for one night and rested and traveled the city. Jin was going to take a short nap, Koichi, Aerith, and Aragorn were traveling the city, where they encountered an arcade. Koichi was showing them how to play the game, DDR and Shadow disappeared to somewhere.

* * *

Shadows POV

Shadow has sensed a strange energy signal coming from the digital world. He warped to find himself in a cave. The cave was lined with crystals and jewels. It was a magnificent sight to behold. Shadow traveled the cave to find the presence. He turned a corner to see a waterfall. Near the foot of the water sleeping was Ansem the Wise.

Ansem the Wise and secretly faked his death to escape the Organization. He found himself in a cave and had wandered in it eventually coming to the waterfall. There was food in the cave and water so he made this his temporary base as he traveled the worlds in search of his goals.

Shadow immediately crew his keyblades and approached the man. That was until the man woke up and stared at Shadow and chuckled.

"So this is Shadow the Hedgehog, the new number XIII for Organization XIII. I have heard much about you."

"So you know me, now who are you?"

"I am Ansem the Wise. I appose the Organization and will destroy it."

"Thanks for telling me so I can destroy you.'

"Oh you won't destroy me I can feel it"

"What makes you say that?"

"Why did you join the Organization?"

"To regain my heart and to get those precious to me."

"How can you regain a heart if you never had one? Just think about that for a moment then everything will be clear."

Before shadow could say anything else, Ansem disappeared. Then heartless surrounded Shadow. Shadow, hacked his way through the heartless when he heard a voice. Boy was yelling and was coming towards the waterfall with a giant keyblade in hand.

* * *

T.K. POV

T.K and Patamon were going through the cave and looking for any signs of trouble. T.K. was still thinking about that weird dream last night and decided to ask Patamon about it.

"Hey Patamon, I had this really weird dream last night, you want to hear it?"

There was silence.

"Patamon?" T.K. said turning around. What he saw shocked him. The exact same shadow creatures were dog piling Patamon. Patamon was trying to fight back. T.K. stared in shock and horror for a moment when he remembered his friend was in trouble and picked up a rock. He threw it at the heartless. It had no effect whatsoever. He pulled out his digivice but for some reason, he couldn't do any evolutions. Then he remembered the dream.

_If the creatures are here that means…._

T.K. stretched his hand out and concentrated. Then exactly like in the dream, his massive light green keyblade materialized in his hands. T.K. was shocked again for a moment then rushed forward. He slashed away at the heartless and they were all destroyed. Patamon was still alive but barley. The heartless had given him extensive damage. Then her heard chuckles nearby and picked up Patamon, put him in his backpack, and rushed forward with his keyblade in hand.

T.K. rushed forward to find a waterfall. There was hundreds of heartless surrounding a man in a black cloak from the stain glass windows. The man had his hood up and had two keyblades and was fighting off the heartless. T.K. yelled a battle cry and ran forward to help the man. Then man looked shocked for a minute then assisted T.K. in destroying the heartless. It took a while but they eventually finished off the heartless. T.K. turned and said,

"Hey you know what's going on? The heartless, they keyblades, everything! Can you…"

T.K. never got any further because the man was now charging him with the keyblades. T.K. yelped and parried each attack. But he was still an amateur and was easily overpowered by the more experienced fighter. T.K. was on the ground with a keyblade pointed at him. At that moment, a black dome rose out of the ground to show another man in a cloak. He said,

"Shadow! What are you doing? I said not to show yourself to any of the residents here in the digital world."

"I was merely testing another Keyblade wielder."

"What! You found another Keyblade master? Well let him go! He could greatly help the Organization."

"Actually I think not."

"What? Are you crazy? Think about what you're saying! Don't you want…?"

"I don't care anymore. I have realized now I do not require a heart in order to live. This organization is now in my eyes worthless. I have decided to defect and gain allies to defeat you guys."

"So you haven't gone crazy. Well if that's the case, I will just have to destroy you."

"Not another step closer. If you attack, I will destroy the boy."

"What! Don't put him in this! He is too important to kill. He could change the fate of the Organization!"

T.K.'s heart froze. Did he really mean that much? But this man was about to kill him so he had to do something fast. But then, four other people in black cloaks appeared.

"Shadow, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well now, if the gangs here, then I won't stand a chance. I guess I will now take my leave."

Shadow then pointed his hand at T.K. and shouted

**Chaos Flash!**

T.K. felt the greatest pain of his life. He saw everything turn white in a flash then slowly fade away. The other people were yelling No! And Stop! But Shadow as gone. T.K. closed his eyes and felt something leave his body

* * *

Members POV

Shadow had left. They had tried to stop him but he killed the boy and ran for it. The members had covered their eyes and by the time they looked, Shadow was gone and the boy was dead.

Jin slammed hisd fist on the cave wall in anger, causing a miniature earthquake.

"Blast that Shadow! I always felt uneasy around him! Do you guys know what this means? We lost a member of the organization, and worse, the one with the keyblades! And also, we let another keyblade wielder die. IF we come back with only alliances then Superior is going to kill us!"

"Yes indeed, we have to find something else that will please him. Wait… look at the boy!" Aragorn said.

T.K. was stirring. A heart left his body and then his body started to change back into a little boy. T.K. opened his eyes and looked around and said,

"Huh? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Wait, i'm a kid again! What's going on?"

The members knew exactly what to do now.

Jin walked over and grabbed T.K.'s arm.

"Hey, what are you…"

"You will have to come with us kid."

"Wait, I just can't…"

Then the members all disappeared from the cave with T.K. in tow leaving only T.K.'s backpack and Patamon.

* * *

Members at Castle POV

"Okay, so will you serve me?"

The sound five had awakened. Naruto was now lecturing them about what was happening and offered what he offered Sasori. The first 4 members eagerly agreed. But Kimimaro was a little reluctant but then agreed upon finding out Orochimaru did not care for his death. The members were then sent to their temporary quarters until then found them a permanent spot to live.

Naruto was now playing on a system known as the X-Box 360 which he found in a technologically advanced store in the modern world. He had bought a game known has Halo 2 and had picked it up quickly. He was now playing it and doing quite well. Then a knock sounded on his door and he yelled,

"Who is it?"

A dusk sounded in his head,

_My liege, Superior has called an emergency meeting._

"What? We had a meeting yesterday. Oh well, it's an emergency after all."

Naruto paused his game and walked out of his door. The meeting chamber was right next to the proof of existence so he found it more energy conserving to walk. When he came out of the portal, he noticed Shadows door was completely broken and in ruins.

_What the hell?_

When he arrived, he immediately warped to hi sweat. The 4th highest. Naruto was very happy with the seat of power. It was higher then any Kage. He then noticed that the 5 members on a recruiting mission were back and that Xemnas and Shadow were missing. The rest of the members were waiting in their seats and silently chatting to the ones next to them. He talked to the one on his left, Aragorn, and started to chat. Then Xemnas warped in and everyone fell silent.

"Fellow nobodies, a great tragedy has fallen upon our organization. Shadow, our number XIII, has defected from this Organization and now opposes it. He is right now on the loose so be wary of him. But the members on our latest mission have brought back a better prize. With a little persuasion he has agreed to join us. May I introduce our new number XIII, Takaishi Takeru."

A small boy waked intot he chamber through the door between Jack and Ed. He looked really nervous but said nothing.

"He holds the element of light, the modified Samuri nobodies and holds two keyblades known as Hearts Reflection and Souls Refelction. (Soul Refelction I sjust like Hearts Refelction except it is blue)" I expect we will all treat him nicley. Metting adjourned."

All the members vnaished except Nartuo and Jack who warped down to T.K. who flinched at their teleportation. Naruto then asked,

"So your Takaishi?"

"Um um.. yea but you can call me T.K."

"Cool, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Number IV and this is Jack Sparrow who is number V."

"Hello T.K. but I must really get going. I have some buisness to attend to." Jack said.

Jack then vanished into a dark door. T.K. and Naruto stood in silence for a moment until Naruto said,

D'You know dhow to play Halo 2?"

Thus started the friendship between Naruto, Jack, and T.K. whos title was the The Refelction of the Heart.

* * *

So how was it. Yea, kind of weird right? So what baidsicly happenedd was shadow left. Dhe wdill return if you chooset this ending. Dhe goes to various worlds and strts alliances with other people. Now the major sides are, Maleificent and the heartless, the warriors of llight, Organization XIII, and Shadows alliances. If I get 25 reviews approving of this, then I will make it official and it will continue on in my second story. 


	18. Thank you for reading

i saw all the usless chapters so i will make this my last post for this chapter. I thank everyone who has read and voted, they supported me and made me feel like i was worth something (lol). A couple loyal readers come to mind, Animeflutist, Edwinslow, Electronic sonic, Ninja of death, Koki-chan, ect, ect. basically, everyone who reviewed more then 5 times is on my list. Thanks for the support.

Second, if you think this was good, read my rerwritten version, the New Organization Re:. Better, bigger, yeah, i even got editors working on editing the existing chapters. However, i won't be deleting this for the people that like it. This will stand as a monument as the original, as the first copy.

Third, Read my other stories! Like Crossovers, look under my profile. Only got two other major projects.

Fourth, The Dawn that Never was is on hiatus until i finish the New Organization Re:, the old story will probably be deleted, and the title changed. Look forward to that.

Fifth, My editors, just so you know, Ace31592, A Common hero, and Rapthorne.

Sixth, if you really want to edit. beat read/ co-write, then Pm and i may consider it.

Seventh, this is not really a request, but i really want to see some of my organization XIII, members in uniform in drawings, i tried, but they sucked and i'm still trying and taking lessons, so i might post pictures, unless any of you want to take the initiative. if i get better, i'll even try a oneshot manga. And if i get really good, i might "recruit" my friends and try to make a comic or manga out of this.

Now the major announcements concerning hte story.

Number XI of Organization XIII, looking at the twins from .hack legend of twilight, i like them the best and they fit all the criteria. yay!

Kratos will be Number XII after Aragorn.

Heck load of new subordinates, if you want more, tell me.

Polls and Forums, look right under my profile, my forums have my polls.

Thats all, and unless i have new information on my sequal, i will probably never touch this story again. Goodbye and thank you for reading, The New Organization.


End file.
